I Can Love You Like That
by Kissing Poison
Summary: something happened to the well. now our little kagome is further back in the past. who will help her out. none other than our own sesshoumaru. what will happen between them though.chapter 18 up
1. What's going on?

Okay here is my new story. I know this chapter is not very long that's because it's like an interdiction to the story. But the other chapters will be longer. I actually was going to make this chapter longer but I fell asleep last night. I have sleeping problems. So like I hope you like it. Oh and on the 5th of September I am going to my aunts wedding and I won't be back till the 13th so there will probably be no updates until some time after the 13th. But I will write as much as I can be fore I leave and on the plane and crap like that. The story of this story has nothing to do with the song by John Micheal Montgomery but that is an awesome song ya'll should really listen to it. Oh and something not related to the story in the Inuyasha magna Sesshoumaru got his arm back for those of you who care. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I CAN LOVE YOU LIKE THAT

Chapter 1: What's going on?

"Inuyasha. How could you?" The brown haired girl known as Kagome whispered as she stared into guilt- written amber eyes.

Those eyes couldn't stare at her anymore. He was doing the right thing and the wrong thing at the same time. Inuyasha sat down and stared into the fire. He would stare at anything at the moment but her. Her sadden expression, her teary eyes. He couldn't face the music.

She couldn't believe it. 'How could he? This is a group decision, so who the hell made him the boss. Didn't he know how this would make me feel? Which I'm sure he did. That little scum bag. And why is she here anyways? Didn't she always say no before? What made her change her decision? What if Inuyasha offered Kikyo to be his… no. He wouldn't. Would he? I bet he did. That Ass- whole.'

Kagome rapidly stood up and gathered her stuff as fast as she could. "Sango can I borrow Kirara?"

"Sure Kagome."

"Don't tell me you're going home again. You just came back." Inuyasha said, actually more like yelled as he stood up to tower over Kagome to try to intimidate her. Which just added more fuel to the fire.

"Yes I'm going home you idiot. How could you think I would stay here after you spring this on me." The anger roared so loud in her voice that even Sango backed away. "Besides you have some one else to protect so that shows me where your priorities are. Let's go Kirara." With that said she hoped on Kirara and rode in silence all the way to the well.

When they got to the well Kagome hoped off of Kirara and placed her stuff on the ground. She turned to Kirara, petted her, and said, "Thanks Kirara."

Kirara started rubbing against her in a soothing way.

"It's okay Kirara. I'll be okay. I just need sometime to digest this."

Kirara stopped rubbing her. She walked away a little bit, took one last look at Kagome, then flew away.

Kagome picked up her bag and bows and arrows and walked towards the well. But when she got to the edge something was there. It was a rose. Kagome put her stuff down and picked up the rose. She sat down with her back against the well. It was a beautiful flower and looked not of this world. Because it was a white rose with a small lining of silver on the tips of the petals. The rose smelt like vanilla. "I wonder where this rose came from. It's gorgeous."

Kagome put the rose into her back- pack. With that Kagome stood up, grabbed her stuff, and jumped into the well. But something wasn't right. The light was white instead of blue. Kagome started panicking. Millions of question ran through her head with no answers. Then the light finally faded. Kagome was too afraid to look up. Expecting the stone age she didn't want to. Kagome fell to her knees with tears daring to spill from her eyes. But she didn't cry. Instead she banged her head on the well over and over again until her forehead became numb. "This just really isn't my day."

Finally she look up. It was just a blue sky she saw. Deciding she couldn't spend the rest of her life in a well she throw her bag over the edge followed by her bows and arrows. Shortly after Kagome emerged from the well.

Feet firmly planted on the ground Kagome looked around. "I'm still in Feudal Japan. I can't believe it. The well won't let me go through. I can't go back home."

The tears were no longer being held back the poured down her face. A couple hours passed before Kagome stopped crying. With no where to go what could she do. Emotionless Kagome stood up and grabbed her stuff. She walked off into the forest the opposite direction of the village.

Trudging along through the forest Kagome started thinking about her future. Coming up with ideas of what she would do. She couldn't stay with Inuyasha if he was going to be with Kikyo no matter what she had said before. Then there was always the chance that Kaede could fix what ever happened to the well.

Kagome walked herself to a river. She put her stuff down next to some boulders and sat on one of the boulders. She curled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on her knees. That's when Kagome spotted something that she hadn't seen when she came to the river. Well it was more like a someone than a something. By the color and pattern on the haori(shirt) Kagome instantly knew who it was.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.

He was just lying there. Legs dangling in the water. The small waves washed over him moving his hair and haori up and down. The sand around him had a pink tint to it where his blood had been spilled out and washed away.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said a little bit louder than a normal talking voice.

No response.

Kagome got off the boulder. She slowly started to inch her way towards Sesshoumaru. Finally at his side and still no movement Kagome began to wonder if he was still alive. She knelt down next to him and checked his pulse. It wasn't that strong but at least it was there. Deciding that she should move him out of the water, Kagome stood up and moved in front of him. Bending down Kagome hocked her hands under Sesshoumaru's arms. She started pulling him away from the water, which wasn't that easy. But gradually she got him to the tree line where she tripped on a tree branch.

With her foot getting caught on an up rotted tree rot Kagome fell backwards bringing Sesshoumaru down with her. Kagome started to blush. She had never had a man lay onto of her like this. A big strong very but she cut off her thoughts before they went too far. And his head wasn't in the most appropriate place at that. After some effort Kagome got Sesshoumaru off of her(why?) and onto his back. She pulled him to a tree where she took of his mokomoko and used it as a pillow for him. With out any other thoughts Kagome grabbed her first- aid kit and worked on his wounds. There was one serious one across his chest and one minor one. But the minor one must be why he was unconscious seeing how it was on his head.

With everything bandaged up Kagome stopped and stared at him. This wasn't the same man she started down in Inuyasha's father's tomb. This man was younger. He no longer looked nineteen but seventeen. And there were other things that said that this man was different. Tokijin and Tenseiga. Where were they? And the sword she had removed from his person was one she had never seen before. And Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Where were they? And the most important one of all he had his left arm. And as far as she knew it was still cut off.

"I feel an on coming head ach." Kagome gave up on all the questions. She wasn't getting anywhere anyways.

Kagome went back to staring at Sesshoumaru. Tranquility. It was written on his face. Normally he looked calm, but when she saw him he was usually attacking Inuyasha or herself. But now seeing him up close he was… beautiful. As the wind flew by his hair blew in front of his face. With her hand acting on its own accord Kagome's hand moved the strands of hair out of his face. When she moved his hair her finger tips barely touched his skin.

"So soft." Kagome whispered. Her hand moved back to his face where she traced his four strips and his crescent moon. When she got to the tip of his crescent moon Kagome snapped out of what ever she was just under. "What am I doing? I'm going crazy. Yup that's it."

Kagome stood up and went over to her back pack and started digging through it. Taking out the blanket, she usually leant to Sango, she headed back to Sesshoumaru and covered him up. It was getting late, colder, and he was still wet.

"He'll be lucky if he doesn't get ammonia." The rest of the night Kagome built a fire and kept it going. She made some food, and rolled out her sleeping bag. Kagome stayed up as long as she could keeping watch, but around two o' clock in the morning she feel asleep.

Three hours later those charming forest animals woke for their morning feed waking Kagome up as well. Not able to fall back asleep Kagome started her day early.

Every thing slowly came back to him. His hearing started off soft but grew louder till it went back to normal. His eye sight went from blurry to visible. His senses picked up alerting him of his surroundings and the brown haired girl only a couple feet away from him.

Sesshoumaru tried to shift into a different position, so he could see his 'camp companion.' She was poking the fire (just for your F.Y.I. it's night again). She had some strange belongings. She was wearing some weird clothes and instantly Sesshoumaru's mind formed some perverted thoughts. (and yes young Sesshoumaru is a pervert.)

Kagome was lost in her thoughts as to why she was helping Sesshoumaru and as to why she had the need to touch him the other day, when she heard some movement coming form where Sesshoumaru was. Looking away from the fire to look at Sesshoumaru Kagome saw that he was awake and staring at her. So the stare off began. Blinking was aloud, but on one could look away.

After some awkward silence Kagome finally broke the silence by saying, "Hi."

No response.

'Figures.' Kagome thought. "So um… you've been unconscious for about a day and a half for as long as I've been with you. You could have been out longer but I wouldn't know."

Silence

"Um… do you remember anything?"

Silence

"So um… I bandaged your wounds. The one on your chest was the only serious one. The one on your head was minor, but it explains why you were unconscious."

Silence

'I'm going to stop talking now.' Kagome turned her attention back to the fire.

"Why would you help a stranger?"

'He speaks. It's a miracle.' Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru and said, "It's the right thing to do."

"Nothing's ever the right thing to do."

"I know."

Sesshoumaru tried to sit up. He found it very difficult and painful. But he wouldn't let anyone know. But Kagome knew. With all those years with Inuyasha she knew. In an instant she was by Sesshoumaru's side helping him. Sesshoumaru didn't object, nor did he say a word. But he stared at her. Trying to figure her out.

"You are a miko(priestess) are you not?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you aware that I am a demon?"

"It's kind of hard not to tell by your markings, hair, and eyes." Kagome was done helping Sesshoumaru sit up, but she still sat next to him.

"Do miko not despises demons?"

"Not this one."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. I have friends that are demons and half demons. Only one of them has an attitude but he use it to block out others. Then I've meet some humans who had demons as husbands or mates and they always say their husbands or mate were nice and kind. And I think most demons are nice in some aspect of their life, but I do know some awful demons and half demons. I'm sorry. I'm just going on and on and I'm pretty sure you don't care."

If he laughed he would have. He had to admit it though she was cute. In more ways than one. "You talk a lot."

"It's a curse." Kagome gave him a warm smile. Which affected Sesshoumaru in away he had never felt before. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"If you're in pain you can tell me."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her.

"Fine be that way."

Sesshoumaru grinned on the inside. She was joking with him.

"So. Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"No. but I know who did it."

"Don't do anything till you're healed though."

"Are you worried for me?"

"No." That was a complete lie. But why was she worried for him. He had tried to kill her more than once. But putting all the pieces together she had gathered the past day Kagome knew it would be in his future but her past. 'Should I keep being nice to him, cause it's not like he did anything yet. But then why did he try to kill me in the past. Future. Did I do something to make him mad at me? Or maybe he doesn't remember me or won't remember me. Oh goodness now I have a head ach.' Coming out of her thoughts Kagome realized Sesshoumaru was still staring at her.

"What is your name?

"Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"You should probably rest."

"I think I've rested enough."

"Oh."

"But I won't do anything till I am healed."

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru's some what promise earned him another warm smile. Which he enjoyed every moment of.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep, I only got three hours of sleep last night."

"Go on."

Kagome got up from her spot next to Sesshoumaru and went over to her sleeping bag. Unzipping it she shimmed her way into it. After only a couple of minutes she was fast asleep.

Sesshoumaru watched her. From when she left his side till this morning when she was making breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? Fish? Fruit? Anything?"

"I am fine."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"Okay. How are your wounds doing?"

"Fine they should be healed by midday. Then I'll take you to your home."

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You don't have to do that."

"I owe it to you for saving my life. Besides it is too dangerous for ladies to walk out her alone by themselves."

In a quiet hushed tone Kagome said, "Well I don't think I can go back home."

Even though she was whispering Sesshoumaru's demonic hearing picked up every word she said. "Why not?"

"Well let's just say something happened to the way I go home. As you can tell I'm not from around here and the way I go home is very complicated."

"Show me were your home is and maybe I can help."

"Okay, but I don't think you can do anything."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yeah I know chapter one is kind of lame especially the ending. But like I said just an interdiction to the story and the other chapters will be longer and better. So like I hope ya'll liked it and please review.


	2. The well

Hey y'all I had so much fun in California. Well now I am back. And it like so totally sucks that I have to go back to school on Tuesday. But it is only four hours long. And I only have two classes a day. Here's chapter two. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter two: The well

Until Sesshoumaru's wounds were healed Kagome talked to him about random stuff. And the whole time Kagome was talking to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru was eyeing her and thinking of some inappropriate things he could do to her.

Once Sesshoumaru's wounds were healed they headed off for their journey to the well. Currently they were by the well. Kagome had put her stuff down and was sitting on the edge of the well. Sesshoumaru was staring at the well and occasionally he would look at Kagome.

"You jump down the well and end up in…"

"The future." Kagome finished for him.

"The future." Sesshoumaru repeated. He could hardly believe it. This couldn't be possible or could it.

"I know what you're thinking. Keade and the people in her village didn't believe me either until they found out I wasn't a witch, demon, or anything like that. Then there's the whole thing how I am Keade's older sister's reincarnation, so that's another reason how they know I was from the future. I wish I could tell you how far in the future but I don't know what era this is."

"In one century it will be the Feudal Era."

"600 years then. I know it sounds crazy, but please believe me. You're the only one who can help me and the only one who I trust to help me." She was practically pleading know.

Looking form the well to Kagome Sesshoumaru said, "I'll do everything in my power to help you. After all I do owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything."

"You know you really shouldn't trust people you just meet."

"I know, but something is telling me to trust you." Looking up from her feet that had been so interesting this whole time, she looked at Sesshoumaru. He was staring at the well again. "So do you think you can help me?"

"I am not custom with these things."

"Oh."

"But my father might know someone who can help."

"Really?" Now very excited Kagome jumped up from her seat.

"Grab your stuff."

Kagome did as she was told. But she wasn't excepting Sesshoumaru to grab her around the waist when her stuff was on.

"Um…"

"It will be faster if we travel by air."

"Oh."

Slowly Sesshoumaru's cloud formed underneath their feet and they flew into the sky. It kind of scared Kagome at first so as a reflex she grabbed on to Sesshoumaru's armor and scooted closer to him.

Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome was scared by her speeding heart and how she was holding on to armor like it was her life line. To reassure her he held onto her waist tighter. And he was loving the closeness between them. There was no space in between them. The only problem was his chest plate was in the way of him felling all of her curves.

After some time in the air Kagome started to relax. It's not like she was afraid of flying or heights. It's just that Inuyasha only jumped and when she was flying on Kirara's back it was because she was mad at Inuyasha or sick so she didn't really pay attention. But know flying this high, not in the safety of a plane, it was kind of scary and fascinating at the same time. Watching the scenery go by was quiet beautiful. You could see for miles. "Japan looks so beautiful from up here. You're so lucky that you get to see this every time you fly."

"I've never paid much attention to it."

"How come?"

"It's always there."

"Not true. Tomorrow someone could set it on fire and it would be gone forever."

She was right. Sesshoumaru took a quick glance down at Kagome. She was still firmly planted against him but she was looking around.

"So um should I be careful at your home?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like should I watch my back because I am human?"

"As an honored guest of my own no one shall harm you."

"Thank you for all that you're doing for me. I know you don't have to and it's taking time out of your life. So thank you so very much for this."

"It's my debt to you for saving my life."

"All I did was pull you out of the water and bandage your wounds. Anyone could have done it."

"But no one would have in this day and age."

Kagome couldn't say anything to that because it was like he was saying 'thank you'. And hearing that form Sesshoumaru, no matter how nice he has been, is just a little weird. So she decided to change to a whole different subject. "So what's your father like? If you don't mind me asking."

"My father is… hard to describe. He is a powerful demon. He is an Inu no Taisho (translated into English means general of the dogs. I looked it up on absolute anime. It's true. Go read it if you don't believe me and if you don't believe me I don't care.) He carries two powerful swords and one useless one. I will one day wield Sounga and Tetsusaiga."

Hearing that sentence made Kagome smile. He had that dream way back in this time. 'I wonder how long he has thought that?'

"But right now my father and I … our relationship isn't as strong as most father son relationships."

"Why not?"

"There neither was a relationship to begin with. When I was a child he was consumed with his work all the time. He was just there. When I was of age to start training he had some one else to teach when he was the most qualified. And there are other things to. I guess that is why I moved out of the castle as soon as I could."

"Where do you live now?"

"I do not own a home. I travel the country side."

"Don't you want a family?"

"I will need an heir to my empire."

"No not that. Do you want a _family_?"

"I don't really know."

"Well when you have a child will you have a father son/daughter relationship with him/her?"

"Yes."

"And what about the mother of your child? Will you marry her or just have her bare your child?"

"I don't know." Then looking at Kagome and smirking Sesshoumaru asked, "Why so interested?"

Kagome started to stutter as she said, "I was just um asking some um questions and um one question lead to another."

"If you say so."

"Since we're on the topic do you have anyone in mind who you want to settle down with or produce your heir?"

"Maybe."

"Is she pretty?"

"Maybe."

"Is she powerful?"

"Maybe."

"Is she someone you would stay with?"

"Maybe."

"You know you're not helping with only saying maybe, and I don't even know your kind so I don't know what else to ask you."

"I know."

"Smart ali-lic."

If he were to think about it those were three important questions to choosing a mate. And if he were to think about it Kagome had it all. She was beautiful. She was powerful, even though she happened to be a miko. And so far the time he had spent with her he has had a good time. Never a dull moment. There was one question she didn't ask but he would find that out later hopefully.

Kagome's stomach grumbled alerting them both that she was hungry. "I guess I'm kind of hungry."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru landed in a small clearing where they would stay for the night. "I will get you something to eat. You should build a fire." (For your F.Y.I. it's dusk. So it's like light but it's starting to get dark.)

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru went off into the forest. Kagome watched him till she couldn't see him anymore. Kagome put her stuff down next to a tree and then headed off into the forest herself to get some fire wood. Once her arms were full of wood she headed back to the clearing. Kagome built the fire and put the left over wood on the side for later. Not long after that Sesshoumaru returned with some meat with a portion size just big enough for her.

"You're not eating?" Kagome asked.

"I don't need to eat as often as you."

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru handed the meat to Kagome.

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head as a welcome.

Kagome put it on a stick. She placed the stick in the dirt right next to the fire, so the meat could lean in close to the fire and cook. After some time the meat was cooked and she ate it. It was pretty good for not knowing what it was, but she had learned not to ask questions like that.

When she was done eating Kagome set up her sleeping bag. She wasn't that tired so she just sat by the fire. She started thinking about things. Important things. Like what if she could never go back home or even the feudal era. At least she had friends in the feudal era if she couldn't go back home. But here she has Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru through her bangs. He was staring at her so she quickly looked down before she started to blush or anything. Yes here she had Sesshoumaru. Kagome went over to her sleeping bag and got in. She laid on her back and stared up at the stars. Her mind was still racing with thoughts of what if the well doesn't work again.

All of her thoughts were getting her more confused by the second. Kagome was also getting tired now that she was settled in her sleeping bag. She rolled over towards the fire. Her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru. He was just sitting there. One leg down, the other bent. One arm resting on the bent leg, the other laying on the other leg. His head was leaning back against the tree and his eyes were closed. Kagome remembered how soft his skin was, and there was a longing deep inside of her to feel it again. Realizing what she was thinking Kagome quickly turned the other way and tried to go to bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay so I know I said the other chapters would be longer than chapter one but the truth is chapter one and two got split in half. So like don't kill me and I am already working on chapter three. And let me tell you chapter three and I promise is so much better than one or two. So I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Meeting the Great Demon Lord

Hi y'all so like I so totally recommend A CRIME OF FASHION MYSTERY novels. They are totally amazing books. It took my two weeks to read three of the books because the first book I read of it I was on vacation so I had to find time to read it. I am going to read the other one after I finish writing chapter four. Hopefully it will only take my three to four days like the others. And then after I finish chapter five I will read the last book because the next book doesn't come out till summer of 2008. so like the names of the books (in order) are just incase you want to read them and trust me you do KILLER HAIR, DESIGNERS KNOCKOFF, HOSTILE MAKEOVER, RAIDERS OF THE LOST COREST, and GRAVE APPAREL. The author is Ellen Byerrum. So like now on with my story. It may seem like Sesshoumaru and Kagome are moving a little fast and Kagome forgot about Inuyasha. It wasn't on purpose I just don't like have to way my options of if Kagome loves Sesshoumaru and if she does what about Inuyasha and crap like that. I don't like doing that. so they are moving fast and Inuyasha will show up much much much later in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: Meeting the Great Demon Lord

Sesshoumaru and Kagome started their day early. After Kagome eat breakfast and packed up her stuff they were on their way. Sesshoumaru estimated that if they only stop once so Kagome could eat lunch they should be there by night.

The day went by smoothly. They only took the one necessary stop and made it to the castle by night time. The guards at the gate were shocked to see Sesshoumaru. Kagome wasn't that surprised by that seeing how Sesshoumaru told her that he moved out as soon as he could. And 'knowing' him that was probably a long time ago, and who knows if he has ever been back since he has left before this.

Sesshoumaru stopped one of the servants and asked, "Where is my father?"

"Lord Toga is asleep." The servant replied. (His name is Toga. Absolute anime. If you don't believe me like I said before I don't care.)

Sesshoumaru turned towards Kagome, and the servant went back to work. Kagome was staring at a tapestry mounted on the wall. It was pretty but one of those random things where there was one king type dude and weird looking people and animals adoring him.

"Kagome."

"Hm. Yeah."

"This way."

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru up three flights of stairs, down five different hallways, up two more flights of stairs, and down one more hallway where they finally stopped in front of a door.

Kagome noticed that some of the guards were giving her weird looks on her way to her room. She didn't know what the looks were but she didn't like them. Kagome had moved closer to Sesshoumaru in the hall, which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru.

"This is where you will be sleeping during your stay here." Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in. Kagome followed behind and examined the room. It was gorgeous. Kagome put her stuff down and Sesshoumaru told her where everything was. "If you need anything my room is next door on the left."

"Okay. Well good night I guess."

"Goodnight." Sesshoumaru left the room with one last look at Kagome. Then he went to his room.

Kagome head to her back-pack and pulled out her bathing supplies and pjs, and then headed to the bathing room in her room. After a long, soothing bath Kagome got dressed and went to bed.

Kagome was sleeping peacefully when light engulfed the room. Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning." The young girl, more like a teenager, said.

"Good morning."

"I have been assigned to be your personal maid. I'll take care of all your needs."

"Um… okay."

"My name is Saya."

"My name is Kagome."

"We should get you ready for breakfast. Lord Toga is anxious to meet you."

It must have showed on her face how nervous Kagome instantly became because Saya added, "Don't worry Lord Toga is a very nice man. Now come on we need to get you dressed.

Kagome got out of bed and Saya helped her get dressed in a very beautiful silk kimono. It was black with pear blossoms (pear blossoms are like cherry blossoms but they are white. We have some in our yard and when they bloom it looks like the tree is covered in sown) boarding ever hem. From the bottom of the kimono to the sleeves. Then the whole fold which includes the collar. There was a matching obi, which was just white, to adore the kimono. Kagome got some black ballerina shoes (no straps) to go with the outfit. Saya sat Kagome down in front of the vanity and she did her hair. Kagome's hair was done where some hair from the front, on both sides, got pulled back and clipped with a beautiful clip.

Finally dressed Saya lead Kagome to the dinning room. Kagome saw that she was getting the same looks from the guards. But the guards were different so it made things more nerve wreaking. Their looks didn't make her feel secure, and Sesshoumaru being absent from her side didn't make her feel safe.

Making it to a huge double door Saya said, "This is the dinning room miss Kagome."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back after breakfast."

"Okay. Bye."

Saya opened the doors for Kagome before she left.

Toga and InuKimi (that's what the fans on absolute anime call Sesshoumaru's mother so that's the closes I can get to her actual name) were having a discussion about something Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in so he just blocked them out. Sesshoumaru started thinking of other places of where he could besides here when Kagome walked in. To Sesshoumaru Kagome looked drop- dead- gorgeous. The kimono was form-fitting on her, which showed off her curvy body. And the way her hair framed her face made her look even more stunning.

"Ah you must be the reason why my son has returned home." Toga said.

"Hello."

"Well come on in. Have a seat."

Kagome walked over to the only seat left, which was in front of Sesshoumaru. (the dinning table is big but not so big and there are only four chairs.)

"Hello dear. What's your name?" InuKimi asked.

"Kagome."

"What a lovely name for a lovely girl." Toga said.

"Thank you."

The door to the kitchen swung open and four servants came out carrying trays. They put the trays down in front of everyone, removed the cover, then left the room.

"How has your stay with us been so far?" InuKimi asked.

"Everything has been wonderful. Everything is just so pulchritudinous."

"I wish we could of had word of your arrival, instead of finding out about you by one of our guards." Toga said as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just kept eating his food like no one said anything.

Kagome giggled at the little scene.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his food when he heard Kagome giggle. It sounded angelic. Actually ever time she spoke her voice sounded angelic. You could always hear kindness in her voice when she talked to you.

Kagome had been looking at Toga when she giggled but her gaze traveled to Sesshoumaru where she found him staring at her. Their eyes looked. Gold staring into brown and brown staring into gold.

Toga and InuKimi looked between the two. They could see the spark between them, and they also say the pink tint on Kagome's cheeks.

Kagome looked away from Sesshoumaru when she realized she was blushing. Kagome took a quick glance back at Sesshoumaru. He was poking at his food. 'I guess not hungry.'

The rest of breakfast Toga and InuKimi asked Kagome a million questions about herself and why she was here. Toga said he would help out with Kagome's crises.

After breakfast Toga went off to his study. InuKimi went off to do what ever. When Kagome exited the dinning room Saya was there waiting for her but Sesshoumaru said she was not needed for the day.

From the dinning room Sesshoumaru took Kagome around the whole castle. Well not the whole castle just the important places, like the library, the ball room, the sitting room, the tea room, the sun room, the tower where he use to sit and think when he was younger, and last but defiantly not least the gardens. That's where they were currently.

"Your house – parent's house is so beautiful." Kagome said.

"It's okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you use to it? Is that why you are saying it is just okay?"

"Sort of I would just of had my home built differently, and style it differently too."

Kagome just shook her head and walked ahead. She stopped on the bridge and stared down at the water. She saw Sesshoumaru come up behind her looking as sexy as ever. 'Wait. What? Did I just call him sexy?'

Sesshoumaru put his hands on the railing on both sides of Kagome.

Kagome blushed fiercely. 'What the hell is he doing?'

He leaned in closer. His head getting closer to hers.

Kagome could feel him breathing on her ear. Next it was his lips. 'His lips are touching my ear.'

"I want to show you something." Sesshoumaru whispered.

'Yeah. I bet.' Kagome thought. "What do you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise." Sesshoumaru slowly lifted himself off of Kagome, removed his hands from the railing, and started walking off towards a path.

After finally being able to breath again and calming down so the pink tint would fade Kagome caught up with Sesshoumaru. "Can I get a hint of what it is?"

"No."

"What does it begin with?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Uh. Meanie. Um…"

But Sesshoumaru cut her off by saying. "Just give up. I'm not going to tell you anything. You'll have to wait and see."

"Fine."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked down the path for some time ending up in this gorgeous gazebo. The gazebo was on a cliff over looking the ocean. The gazebo had vines wrapped all around it with flowers blooming out here and there. There were some benches lining the walls of the gazebo so you could sit and enjoy this magnificent scene.

"Wow." Was all Kagome could muster up to say. She spun around in slow circles looking all around.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She stopped and looked up at him. "The surprise isn't over."

"There's more."

Sesshoumaru walked over to a hidden gate door and opened it.

"Doest that lead to the beach?"

"Yes."

"Well then why are we still standing here?"

Sesshoumaru took the lead down the stairs because the steps were a little bit slippery. The railing helped out, well until the end when the railing ended and Kagome slipped on the last step. But Sesshoumaru turned around in the nick of time and caught her.

Face to face their mouths were just inches away. (Kagome was still on the steps so that's why she was able to be face to face with Sesshoumaru.)

Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome up and put her down on the ground. But there eyes never left each others.

'**Touch him. Just touch him.'** Kagome's mind told her. And she did. She touched him. Fingers starting from his crescent moon to his strips. She rested her hand on his cheek and her thumb slid over his bottom lip. That's when she realized what she was doing. She removed her hand away from him quickly, turned, and walked away.

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked to a log that was on the beach and sat down. But what he really want to do was grab Kagome by the arm as she was leaving, pull her in to him, and kiss her senseless. 'I wonder what it would be like to have sex on the beach.' (my mom got a card for her birthday that said 'you still look good if a bar tender ask if you want to have sex on the beach and he isn't talking about the drink.)

'OMG. OMG. What the hell did I just do? I'm surprised that I'm not dead. Yet. But then there was that thing back at the bridge.' Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was staring at her so she looked away. 'Men are so complicated.'

'**May be you like him.' **Her mind said.

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'**Think about it. You almost just kissed him. Every time you look at him you blush. And you love the way he feels under your finger tips.'**

'Why don't you just shut- up and go bug someone else.'

'**Can't I'm stuck in you mind.'**

'Lucky me.'

'**Just think about it and get back to me.'**

Kagome took off her shoes and tucked the bottom of her kimono into her obi so it wouldn't get wet. She walked towards the water and stood to where the water only came up to her ankles. She walked up and down the beach but not to far away from Sesshoumaru. When it started to get dark Kagome grabbed her shoes and sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

"I love looking up at the stars. You can't see them that clear from where I'm from. Too many lights." Kagome dusted all the sand off her feet and put her shoes back on. Then she stood up and pulled her kimono out of her obi and straightened it out. She sat back down and looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was gazing up at the stars. The moon was shinning bright casting a beautiful glow on him making him look even more stunning.

Kagome's mind started sending her images of all the romantic moments her and Sesshoumaru had shared. Her eyes landed on his lips. 'I wonder how he taste.' Her eyes traveled down to his chest. 'I wonder how hard his chest is. I wonder how he would look with out his shirt on.' Her eyes moved to his arms. 'I want those muscular arms wrapped around me all day long and all through the night.' She looked down further. 'I wonder how big… oh my gosh what the hell have I been thinking?'

As Kagome was thinking Sesshoumaru had sensed Kagome's arousal. He looked her direction and found her staring at him, eyes moving all around. Kagome looked back up at Sesshoumaru when she realized what she was doing. He was looking at her. Kagome quickly looked away. 'Can he read minds? Oh-no what if he can. I swear I have spent too much time with Miroku.'

Sesshoumaru decided to have some fun with this. He placed his hand right behind Kagome on the log, leaned in as close as he could get, and whispered in her ear, "What are you thinking about?"

Kagome's face was now engulfed in red. Sesshoumaru went back to his previous position smirking. 'This will be easier than I thought.' "Might I suggest that we go in for dinner?"

"Um…yeah."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome got up and went in for dinner. Dinner went by smoothly. Just more questions Toga and InuKimi directed towards Kagome. After dinner Sesshoumaru and Kagome head towards their rooms. Kagome was completely exhausted from her tour of the castle and the grounds.

"I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for showing me around." Kagome said as she leaned against the door.

"You're welcome."

Silence. Nothing but pure silence. But good silence.

'Oh-no. He is staring at me.'

'**What's wrong with that? **

'When he stares at me I get butterflies and he looks so damn good that I just want to… I just want to-.'

'**Kiss him.'**

'Yes.'

'**Then do it.'**

'No. what are you crazy? What if he doesn't like me that way?'

'**If I could slap you I would. Were you not paying attention at all today?'**

'I know but-.'

'**But nothing. Now kiss him.'**

Coming back to reality Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru had gotten closer. There was still some room between them but not that much. (Now if y'all have ever seen hitch that's a sign. The guy leans in 10 indicating that he wants to kiss you and the girl leans in the other 90 saying go a head). Kagome closed the remaining space. Sesshoumaru put his hand on the back of Kagome's neck. He lowered his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome and Sesshoumaru parted. "Your father wishes to have a word with you." A guard said.

"Can this wait?"

"No sir."

"Okay. I'll be there."

The guard left. Sesshoumaru hadn't taken his eyes off of Kagome, but she had. She was looking at the floor with a lock of hair in her hands that she kept running her fingers through.

"Kagome."

"Hm. Yes?" she said looking back at Sesshoumaru still playing with her hair.

"I must go."

"Yeah. Parents."

"Parents."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hoped y'all liked it. I start school on Monday. I'll try to get chapter four up by the weekend. You guys are so going to love me in chapter four.


	4. First Kiss

Hey y'all I just got done spraying a ton of Raid on this larger than life spider and I didn't die so I went inside to go get a different kind of poison like Lysol and when I came back out it was gone. So know I have a deadly spider that is going to get bigger on the hunt for me. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Four: First Kiss

After Sesshoumaru left Kagome went into her room very disappointed. She really wanted that kiss. Kagome took a bath then got dressed in the night gown that was laid out on her bed. She wasn't really tried because she was still excited about the almost kiss, so she decided to study. She had her books. And she had quite.

She was in the middle of a chapter when she heard a knock on her door. She set her book aside and got up and answered the door. It was Sesshoumaru.

"Hi."

"Hello." Sesshoumaru took in the look of Kagome in her night gown. It was loose but it fell on her curves. And it being black made her look extra sexy. "Can I come in. I need to talk to you about something."

'Uh-oh.' "Yeah come in." Kagome stepped to the side to allow Sesshoumaru entrance into her room. He walked in and went over to the bed and sat down. Kagome went over to the bed and sat down also.

Silence. Just more silence.

"So you wanted to talk." Kagome said.

Then he grinned at her and said, "Yes. I wanted to talk." Sesshoumaru put his arm right behind Kagome and his other arm on the other side of Kagome. Trapping her from escaping but it's not like she was going to escape. (I wouldn't). Not wanting to give any time for more disrupters he leaned in and planted his lips on hers. With out a moments hesitation Kagome kissed him back. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagome's lower back. He enjoyed the sounds Kagome was making as they tasted each other. They separated for some air.

"You taste good." Sesshoumaru said. Lips barely touching hers to make his words more of an impact.

"You're not to bad yourself."

Kagome kissed him this time. Sesshoumaru leaned into Kagome pushing her down onto the bed. He kissed her cheek. Kagome turned her head for better accuses to her neck. Sesshoumaru kissed the area behind her ear and down to her neck. Next it was her shoulders. He moved her night gown's strap out of the way. Sesshoumaru kissed his way back up to Kagome's lips.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Sesshoumaru growled which Kagome found cute so she giggled. Sesshoumaru lifted himself off of Kagome and stood up. Kagome sat up and fixed her strap. Sesshoumaru opened the door to reveal Saya. He let her in and left the room.

Saya closed the door and turned towards Kagome. She had a look on her face that said 'what's going'.

"You can't tell anyone." Kagome said as she patted the bed indicating for Saya to come sit next to her. Kagome told her everything. Then they talked about some other stuff before Saya left and Kagome went to bed.

In the morning, Saya woke Kagome up the same way. They got her dressed in a blue kimono with teal flowers here and there. A matching teal obi and white ballerina shoes finished the outfit. This morning while walking to the dinning room Kagome decided to ignore the guards and their weird looks.

Sesshoumaru's chair was empty this morning, so Kagome asked where he was. Toga said he had something to do and would be back by night time. After breakfast Kagome and Saya went out to the gardens. Entering the garden they heard some yelling and other noises. Kagome said they should go see what's up. Saya didn't think it was a good idea but she didn't say anything.

Kagome and Saya found themselves in the soldier's training area.

Kagome couldn't really see what was going on she just heard yelling. "Can you see anything?"

"No Miss Kagome."

Kagome walked up to someone in the back. He was tall enough to see over some of the people. "Excuse me sir, but do you mind telling me what's going on."

"Some new guy started a fight with one of the toughest guys here to show every one that he was tough."

"Well that's stupid."

"Yup." The man looked down at Kagome. He looked her up and down and liked what he saw. "Hi my name is Shinji."

"Kagome."

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before."

"Sort of."

"Do you know your way around?"

"Barely. I'm probably going to get lost if I ever walk around her alone."

"Well if you ever need help with anything come find me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Shinji was about to say something but a general came by and told Shinji to get back to work. "Maybe we could talk later."

"I'll be in the garden all day meet me there when you are done with training."

"Well do." Shinji turned around and walked away.

Kagome and Saya headed back to the gardens.

"Miss Kagome I hope you don't mind me saying this but Shinji was flirting with you and you kind of accepted the flirting by telling him to meet you in the gardens later."

"No that's crazy."

"Sorry Miss Kagome I was just pointing out the facts."

"No it's okay. It's just that maybe he was just being nice, but I don't catch these kinds of things so like point it out to me so I don't send him the wrong message."

"Will do Miss Kagome."

Kagome and Saya spent the rest of the morning in the gardens talking. They went in for lunch. Meeting back up at the dinning room doors Kagome and Saya headed for the gazebo. Saya became fascinated in the fact that Kagome was from a different time era so she asked Kagome millions of questions. Around midday, like six seven p.m., Shinji finally showed up.

"Good evening ladies." Shinji said.

"Good evening." Kagome and Saya said in unison.

Shinji sat down on one of the benches. "Did you find your way around the castle okay?"

"Well I've only been in the gardens most of the day, but when I needed to go inside I had this wonderful guide here to help me."

Saya tried to hid her smile.

Shinji, Kagome, and Saya got swept up in a two hour long conversation. Kagome was cautious about what she said as to not give Shinji the wrong idea. Night had fallen on them and the stars were begging to light up the sky. The sounds of footsteps leading up to the gazebo distracted everybody's attention from the conversation to the approaching person. When the stranger came into view Kagome saw that it was a girl. She looked a couple of years older than Kagome, but Kagome new she was way older than just two years.

The girl went over to Shinji and started talking so fast that Kagome and Saya lost track of what they were talking about. Finally the girl took a breath.

It was Shinji's turn to speak, "Sister if you have a problem with father speak to him yourself. I can not change his mind for you. By the way this is Kagome. She's new. And of course you already know Saya. Kagome this is my sister Kuan."

Kuan turned around and faced Kagome.

"Hello." Kagome said.

"You're the one Sesshoumaru brought to the castle." It was kind of a question.

"Guilty."

"Well just for you information Sesshoumaru is my mate to be, so keep your grimy little paws off of him or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll have to kill you."

"Ooo like I haven't heard that before."

"Uh. Whatever."

"Nice comeback."

"Shinji were leaving."

"But-." Shinji started.

"Now."

Once Shinji and Kuan were far gone Kagome said, "Wow she's a real -."

"Bitch Miss Kagome."

"Precisely. Um… why does she think Sesshoumaru is her mate to be?"

"I don't know if I should tell you Sesshoumaru-sama's personal past."

"Please. I have to know."

"Okay. I don't know that much from when they were younger, but once when the Lord was throwing a ball to celebrate a peace treaty Sesshoumaru-sama was required to join. He did reluctantly, but he got seriously drunk. Well Kuan was hanging all over him the whole time so when he was completely drunk he took Kuan to his room. Ever since then Kuan thinks Sesshoumaru-sama has chosen her as his mate."

"Psycho." Kagome whispered. "Well she better stay away from Sesshoumaru of she'll be on the next train to hell."

"Train?"

"It's from my time. It's a means a transportation."

"Miss Kagome it's almost time for dinner we should head in."

After dinner Kagome dismissed Saya for the rest of the night. Kagome found her way to the tower Sesshoumaru had showed her. But upon entering the tower Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. The tower was filled with the same roses as she found that day by the well. Kagome walked up to a bunch of the roses and picked one. It had the same silver lining on the petals and the same vanilla scent.

Kagome was so distracted by her findings that she didn't hear the foot steps coming up the stairs. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway watching Kagome. "I bet you've never seen anything like this before."

Kagome spun around to face Sesshoumaru, "Howdy stranger."

"Howdy?"

"It's a greeting. How do you know I've never seen one of these before?"

"Because they only grow here."

"Here? In this place? This precise room?"

"Correct."

"Hm. Good to know." Kagome walked over to the window. This tower over looked the garden and be on the tree tops was the ocean. The moon's reflection glistened in the garden's river.

Sesshoumaru came up behind Kagome. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to move her hair so he could kiss the area behind her ear. Some noise that indicated that Kagome was pleased with his work escaped Kagome's mouth.

"How was your day?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Um it was good. It would have been better if you were here though. There was a fight between two soldiers today. Shinji said it was between some new guy and some tough guy."

"Did you say Shinji?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Shinji is… trouble. I don't like the guy."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it because of Kuan."

"Sort of amongst other things."

"You know she thinks she owns you."

Sesshoumaru turned Kagome around so they were face to way lower face. "Kuan is… trouble. She gets what she wants and when she doesn't she persistent until she gets it. And if she still doesn't she throws a fit."

"Well she's not getting you."

"And you don't have to worry about that because to tell you the truth," Sesshoumaru leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "She is repulsive to me."

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru used his index finger to tilt Kagome's head up towards him. He bent down and kissed her. Sesshoumaru took the rose from Kagome's hand and put it in her hair. He kissed her forehead before he led her out of the tower and to her room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

So that's chapter four. Hope y'all like it.


	5. Fighting in the Forest

Hey y'all here is chapter five. I hope you like it. Not much to say except Monday is a holiday. No school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter five: Fighting in the Forest

After breakfast Sesshoumaru decided to take Kagome on a walk outside of the castle's grounds. They were walking through the forest. We're they were going Kagome didn't know. She was just happy to be with Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"Um where were you yesterday? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I had a score to settle."

It took a little while for Kagome to understand what Sesshoumaru was talking about, but when she did she didn't like it. "Do you mean you went to go look for the guy who injured you a couple of days ago?"

"Yes."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay? Are you hurt or anything?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned towards Kagome. "I'm fine, but if you want to take a closer inspection be my guest." Then he smirked as Kagome started to blush.

Calmed down and still blushing Kagome asked, "But you're okay right?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru walked in front of Kagome and kissed her on the forehead. He then placed his hand on her lower back and steered her off the path.

"Did you find him?"

"No."

"Did you find out or know where he might be?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Kagome sounded sad when she asked, "When are you going out again?"

"A couple of days." Sesshoumaru moved his hand from her lower back to the side of her waist. It was a walking hug. It was also a way to reassure that she shouldn't worry.

Off the path Kagome and Sesshoumaru found themselves in front of a river. Kagome smiled brightly. She had always loved the water. Whether it be an ocean, a lake, a river, or a tiny babbling brook. They always calmed her. Kagome sat down close to the shore of the river. She took off her shoes and put her feet in the water. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her, crossing his legs and keeping his shoes on.

"So…" Kagome said.

"So what?"

"Nothing it's just quiet."

"Sometimes quiet is good."

"Yeah and sometimes quiet is annoying."

"How can quiet be annoying."

"I don't know it just is."

"Like?"

"I don't know. You know what I just don't know and it is."

"Okay."

Not long after their conversation ended some one came through the bushes in a hurry.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned towards the person to see that is was Kuan.

"Hey I didn't know you guys were here." Kuan said.

"Really. So like busting through a bush is the way you enter all clearings. And nice choice in choosing this exact clearing."

"I tripped on a root. And it is just a coincidences."

"Touchy aren't we and very graceful might I add."

Kuan sent Kagome a death glare, which Kagome smiled at. Kuan walked up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and wiggled her way in between them.

Kagome moved over so she wouldn't have to touch her. "Did you need something?"

"Yes. I need to ask Sesshoumaru something." Kuan turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru honey I know you're crazy about me. So does everyone else. So what's taking you so long to make me yours?"

"Insane psychopathic slut." Kagome whispered.

"Excuse me."

"Did you need something?"

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything."

"So what's with the insane psychopathic slut?"

"Is that what you're calling yourself these days? It's nice. Kinda catchy."

"Why you… I'm going to rip your head off."

"Oh now I see where the psychopathic part fits in. now show me the insane part and you can keep the slut part between you and what ever man is willing and brave enough to sleep with you."

Kuan remained silent. She just glared at Kagome.

"What no come backs? What about that uh whatever thing you got?"

Kuan stood up and stormed off.

"Bye. Have a nice walk. Hope you find another clearing to stumble in to."

Kuan walked faster. When she was no longer in view Kagome smiled and soaked in the victory. Kagome heard a chuckle come from Sesshoumaru's direction. She looked over at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Well thinks for the help."

"You seemed to be doing fine on your own."

"Well you could have told her that you weren't-."

But Sesshoumaru cut her off with a kiss before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't think you're off the hook by kissing me."

"You're cute when you're mad." He kissed her again.

"I see we resourced to flattery. Most people say flattery gets you no where, but you're a different case." Kagome looped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a long, passionate kiss.

When they broke Sesshoumaru asked, "Am I off the hook now?"

"Maybe." She kissed him on the cheek. Then she leaned against him.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist and brought them down to the ground.

"Ah. Woh. You scared me."

Sesshoumaru smirked even though Kagome couldn't see it.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent the rest of the day by the river. When night fell on them they headed back to the castle for dinner.

When dinner was over Sesshoumaru and Kagome made their way to Sesshoumaru's room. (And all y'all dirty minded people no there not going to do that. ghises. She's not a slut).

Once in the room Kagome made her way over to the bed and laid down. Sesshoumaru proceeded in a routine process of taking off his armor, mokomoko, shoes, sword, and sash. When he was done he went over to the bed and laid down too. Kagome was hugging one of his pillows and her eyelids were starting to fall.

"You're tired."

"No I'm not." Kagome gave up on hugging the pillow and switched to Sesshoumaru. Resting her head on his chest she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sesshoumaru rest one hand on her back and ran his fingers through her hair over and over with the other hand.

"This isn't your room is it?" Kagome yawned out.

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't seem like you."

"What would you think seemed like me?"

"I don't know, but not this."

"You seem to not know a lot of things today."

"Shut up."

After that Sesshoumaru kept quiet so Kagome could sleep. Didn't take her long to fall asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

How was it? I know it is short but oh well.


	6. The Rumor

Hey y'all here is chapter six. I don't have much to say so here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter six: The Rumor

When Kagome woke up she didn't realize were she was. But when she felt the arm around her waist she figured it out. Kagome turned onto her back. Her movements woke up Sesshoumaru.

"I guess I fell asleep." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru just kissed her forehead. Kagome looked over at the window. It was still dark, kind of light. Kagome guessed it was about five o'clock. Kagome sat up while saying, "I guess I should go back to my room."

Sesshoumaru pulled her back down.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Shh."

"Fine."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome. She snuggled up to him. She didn't fall back asleep, but she was contempt with their positions. When it was lighter out side Sesshoumaru finally let Kagome go. Kagome gave him a very long kiss, then headed back to her room.

At eight o'clock, on the dot like always, Saya came into Kagome's room. Saya was smiling brightly.

"What are you so happy about?" Kagome asked.

"I'm happy for you."

"Why?"

"Because of you and Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Well you already know about that."

"No. About last night." Saya said in a 'like duh' tone.

Kagome gave Saya a look that said what the hell are you talking about.

Saya rolled her eyes. "There is word around the castle that someone saw you come out of Sesshoumaru-sama's room this morning still wearing yesterdays clothes."

Kagome was struck silent.

"Miss Kagome."

"So let me get this straight. The whole entire castle thinks I slept with Sesshoumaru."

"Yes Miss Kagome. Why did you not want people to know?"

"Well seeing how it's not true no. I only feel asleep."

"Oh Miss Kagome I'm sorry."

"I have to go tell Sesshoumaru."

Kagome had already gotten ready for the day before Saya came in, so she didn't have to wait around and get ready. Kagome put down her text book and stood up. She left the room and went over to Sesshoumaru's door and knocked.

Seconds later Sesshoumaru answered the door shirtless. Kagome scanned his nice, firm chest. Sesshoumaru smirked when Kagome started stuttering. After a couple minutes of stuttering Kagome took a deep breath and concentrated on saying something that would make senses.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru stepped aside for her. "You sound worried."

Kagome sat on the bed. "Well um… I don't know how to say this."

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Okay here it goes. I don't know if this is a problem for you but I just thought you might want to know that there is a rumor going around the castle that we slept together last night, because someone saw me leave your room this morning in my clothes from yesterday." Kagome finally took a breath of air.

Sesshoumaru hugged her and whispered in her ear,"We can turn that rumor into the truth."

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome blushed.

"Just a simple suggestion. So what are you worried about?"

"Did you not just hear me?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

Kagome got up and threw her hands in the air. "I swear men." Kagome started pacing the room.

Sesshoumaru watched her for awhile, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the bed. He looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry about the rumor. It's just a rumor started by someone who has nothing better to do. But the offer still stands to it into the truth."

In a flirty way Kagome said, "Shut up." And blushed.

Sesshoumaru got dressed and he and Kagome headed on down to the dinning room. During breakfast Kagome and Sesshoumaru got those 'I'm so happy for you' looks from Toga and Inukimi. Kagome could have sworn that breakfast dragged on longer than necessary. When it was over Kagome walked a little bit fast to leave the dinning room.

"Oh Kagome dear." Inukimi said.

'Damn so close.' Kagome spun around and faced her. "Yes."

"My I have a word with you." It wasn't a question.

"Okay."

Kagome followed Inukimi to the tea room. They sat down across from each other.

Inukimi went straight to the point by saying, "Your relationship with my son is progressing very fast."

"I guess it is, but I also have to talk to you about that."

Inukimi put up her hand to stop her. "I started the rumor."

Kagome was struck silent for the second time that day and it wasn't even noon yet.

"I did see you come out of my son's room and I know nothing happened."

"Then why?"

"I have my reasons, but we're not here to discuses that?"

"What are we her to discuses?"

"You and my son."

"Oh." Kagome said in an 'uh-oh she hates me' tone.

"Now dear don't be like that. I like you and the influence you have on my son."

'**Yea.' **Kagome's inner mind said.

Inukimi talked to Kagome about how Sesshoumaru use to be and how he is now because of her. Kagome barely got a word in edge wise. When Inukimi was contempt with what she brought Kagome here to talk about she dismissed Kagome.

Kagome quickly made her way to the tower. She sat down on the floor and stared out the window. "I didn't know talking could take so much out of me." Kagome said to herself.

"That happens when you talk to my parents." Sesshoumaru walked into the tower and sat down next to Kagome. "My father tracked me down."

"What did you talk about?"

"He said I better treat you right, I caught a good one, and he was proud of me for nailing you."

"Male pride." Kagome whispered.

"And he wants grandkids soon."

"You're talk was better than mine."

"What did you talk about?"

"Your mom started the rumor and she knows nothing happened."

"Do you want me to go talk to her?"

"No. It's alright."

"You're getting use to the idea aren't you? It won't be long now."

"Men." Kagome whispered.

"You know with all the commotion around here maybe I should take you with me tomorrow."

"Really?" Kagome hugged him knocking him over. She kissed him over and over again on his forehead before giving him one big, long kiss on the mouth.

"That's one way to say thank you. You know there's another way to thank me."

"You are such a pervert."

"Yes, but only to you."

The rest of the day Sesshoumaru and Kagome avoided as many people as possible. The next day Saya woke Kagome up extra early. When she left her room she found Sesshoumaru waiting for her in the hallway.

"Why did I get up this early?" She asked.

"Because you had too."

"I hate you."

Sesshoumaru kissed her on the forehead and steered her out of the castle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well that's chapter six y'all. It was just one of those chapters that you get out of the way for a better chapter so I had to throw something in there. Peace y'all.


	7. The child in the burnt village

Hey y'all well nothing going on with me so I'll start the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter seven: The child in the burnt village

Sesshoumaru and Kagome touched ground in an old, abandoned, burnt down village. Some of the huts were still standing, but were on the verge of collapsing. Some of the huts were no longer huts. The ground was burnt charcoal black. It was covered in ash, soot, burnt wood, and burnt and destroyed items from the huts. But one thing was missing. Not that she wanted to see it.

"Where are the people of the village? If there dead shouldn't there be bodies everywhere?" Kagome question.

Sesshoumaru just kept walking.

Sessshoumaru and Kagome walked on through the village to a path way hidden under the trees. Halfway down the path Kagome saw half of a temple.

"Is that where he is hiding?" Kagome asked.

"Supposedly."

"I guess no one would suspect anyone to be here."

There was that ire silence as they walked up the steps. Like it was quiet, to quiet. Nothing made a noise except for their footsteps up the steps. When they reached the entrance of the temple Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What?"

But she didn't get an answer. Instead she was pinned down on the ground underneath Sesshoumaru. Before she could ask what's going she heard an explosion. Sesshoumaru covered Kagome as best as he could. Stones and wood beams were flying all over the place, just barely missing the couple.

Once everything settled Sesshoumaru got up off of Kagome. He helped her up. Kagome was reluctant to let go of Sesshoumaru's hand. She was still shaken by the explosion. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but the whole thing scared her to death.

Kagome looked around still clutching Sesshoumaru's hand. The entrance of the temple had fallen into itself. Some of the stones had fallen down the stairs and over the side crushing the poor trees below. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was staring into the darkness of the temple.

"I want you to go back down to the village and wait for me."

"Okay." Kagome whispered, but she still didn't let go off his hand.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Kagome flung herself at him and gave him a bone crushing hug. She stood up on her tip-toes so she could whisper in his ear. "You come back to me and be safe." Then she kissed him on the cheek. Kagome turned around and descended down the stairs, having to climb over a stone or two.

The village was creepy and depressing. It just gave you that feeling that some one was there and watching you. Kagome tried to busy herself to take her mind off of Sesshoumaru. She started looking through the standing huts, being careful not to disturb it and have it collapse on her. When she was pulling her head out of a hut Kagome could have sworn she saw movement and it wasn't white. Kagome didn't feel threatened by whatever moved so she didn't know whether to be alert or not. Luckily she remembered to bring her bow and arrows. Kagome started looking for the source of the movement. It was probably a bad idea, but. When she started walking again she saw it out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello." She hollered. "Is anyone there?"

No response

"I don't mean you any harm. You probably hear that a lot but I promise I won't harm you."

Kagome heard shuffling feet behind a hut. She hurried up to get behind the hut. But when she got there no one was there. But there were foot prints. They were small foot prints. She followed them all the way to a still standing hut. Out of all the huts this was the best one.

"Hello." Kagome said.

"Go away. I have nothing you want."

Kagome determined it was a little girl by the voice. There was sweetness in her voice, but also attitude.

"I don't want anything. I just want to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Now that's not fair. I know I'm annoying and I talk a lot but people usually give me a chance first." Kagome sat down in front of the door. "What is your name?"

No answer

"My name is Kagome. Why are you here?"

No response

"Well if you're not going to talk I'm going to look around." Kagome got up and walked off slowly. After like five minutes she heard footsteps following her. But Kagome acted like she wasn't there. Obviously the girl wanted to be incognito.

Kagome looked through a couple of huts that were still standing. Not to pretty on the inside. In every hut she looked in there looked like there had been a struggle. 'Maybe there was. But still what happened to the people of the village? And what about the little girl?'

Kagome was looking down into the well when the little girl came up on the other side and looked down also. Kagome looked up at the girl, and was stunned by the girl's eyes. She had never seen eyes like that. They were like those gems that are multicolored and changed a couple of colors at a time as you move it in the sun light. The little girl stared back at Kagome with curiosity. Kagome smiled at the girl and looked back down the well.

"You came here with a really tall man?" the little girl asked.

"Yes." Kagome looked back up at the little girl.

"Where is he?"

"In the temple."

"He shouldn't go there."

"Why not?"

"The bad man lives there."

"Who's the bad man?"

"He makes me call him 'my Lord'."

"How do you know him?"

The little girl avoided the question and answered another one that wasn't asked. "He makes me go into the villages and get supplies. At first he said they would take pity on me because I was a child, but he was wrong. They ignored me, threw stuff at me, and sometimes beat me." By the time the sentence was finished the little girl was crying.

Kagome walked over to her and hugged her. The little girl clung onto Kagome and cried some more.

Night had fallen on them. The little girl had exhausted herself out by crying. She fell asleep hugging her doll. Kagome had studied the girl when she fell asleep. She looked about four. She looked human except for her eyes. She was dirty and her clothes were torn and had some spots of blood. But she was the cutest thing. Kagome felt sorry for her. For having to live here, for having to work for the bad guy, and for being beat up.

Kagome was keeping watch and she was so worried about Sesshoumaru. She couldn't even think about sleep.

Sesshoumaru came out of the path way to the temple. Kagome ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. Kagome broke the hug and circled Sesshoumaru a couple of times.

"You seem uninjured."

"I am uninjured."

Kagome hugged him again and kissed him.

"So um how did it go?"

"He had a hidden exit."

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru was staring at the little girl. He had been the whole time. Kagome followed his gaze.

"She was hiding in a hut."

"Who is she?"

"She didn't answer the question when I asked her. All I got out of her was that 'the bad man' or as she's forced to call him 'my Lord' makes her get stuff from the villages and he told her that if she tried to escape her would kill her."

Sesshoumaru looked from the kid to Kagome. Kagome was staring at the kid with a concerned look on her face. Sesshoumaru sighed on the inside, then said, "We can take her with us if you so want to."

Kagome hugged him super tight. She stood up on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "Good things will come to you if you keep this up." Then she strutted her stuff back to the child.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So like that's chapter seven hoped y'all liked it.


	8. Getting to know the girl

Hey y'all like what a week. So like I worked four days in a row and gave up my free time to write my story for you lovely people. I hope you love for this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter eight: Getting to know the girl

_**I KNOW IT HAS GRAMMER MISTAKES BUT I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME TO CORRECT THIS CHAPTER SO DEAL WITH ME PLEASE!**_

Sesshoumaru wanted to leave the village and go sleep in the forest. He felt that it would be safer. Kagome pointed out that the little girl was sleeping. Sesshoumaru offered to carry her. Kagome said that the girl looked peaceful and didn't want the chance of waking her. Sesshoumaru finally gave in. Kagome laid close to the girl, but not to close, then drifted off into dream land. Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome and kept watch over the two.

In the morning Sesshoumaru went out to get food before the girls woke up. As Kagome was waking up Sesshoumaru was coming back into the camp site. She thanked him for the and started cooking.

The little girl woke up to the smell of food. It smelled so good compared to what she usually ate. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. Yawning the girl opened her eyes. Her gaze instantly landed on Sesshoumaru. The girl got up and hid behind Kagome. Kagome looked around to see what was going on until she figured it out. Kagome explained who he was, what he was doing, and that he was a good guy and wouldn't harm her.

The little girl was still unsure of Sesshoumaru. Kagome suggested that the girl should eat. It would distract her from Sesshoumaru and Kagome really wanted the girl to eat, not knowing when the last time she ate. Kagome asked Sesshoumaru if he wanted anything. He just stared at her.

"Figures." Kagome whispered.

After breakfast they were on their way. The little girl was holding onto her doll and with the other hand she was holding onto Kagome's hand. Kagome and the little girl were walking behind Sesshoumaru. Kagome had discovered that the little girls name was Katie.

"Do you have any parents or anyone who can look after you?" Kagome asked the girl.

"No," she whispered, "But I did have some."

"What happened to them, if you don't mind telling me?"

"The bad man killed them." She whispered

"I'm sorry." Kagome squeezed her hand for reassurance to say everything will be all right.

Then Katie got all happy. "My daddy was a demon."

"Really? What kind?"

"I don't really know. He said we were a special kind of demon. They are very few of us."

"Well I would guess with your beautiful eyes. You don't see eyes like that every day." Kagome looked down at the girl and smiled.

Katie put the doll in front of her face but Kagome could see the smile.

"Tell me about your parents."

The girl dropped the doll from her face still smiling. "My mom was pretty and smart. She always made up games for us to play. And make up stories to tell me. My favorite thing to do was play tag with my mom and my dad was always sitting under a tree watching us."

"That sounds like fun."

"Oh it was. Before my mom met my dad, she told me, that she was poor. That she lived in a cave. Conditions differed from the seasons, but winter was the worse. Because the wood was wet, the animals were asleep( psss that means no food), and it was always cold. One day during winter my mom found my dad unconscious. With all the might she had she brought him back to her cave. With only a blanket to warm herself she gave it up to warm my dad up. The next day my dad woke up. He saw my mom curled up and shivering. He noticed the blanket. He walked over to my mom and wrapped the blanket around her. She jerked up. My mom said they shared a moment what ever that means…"

Kagome giggled.

"…My dad thanked her and offered to pay her back. She said that's not why she did it. They told each other their names. Then my dad left. For a while after that my mom dreamed of him coming back for her, but it never happened. So she gave upon the dream. The summer following that winter my mom went to her favorite spot. It's like a whole place of trees with white small flowers on them. She showed me them a lot of times. Well when she was there, there were these bandits. My mom didn't go into detail about this part but she said they were going to kill her. My mom picked up a branch and told them to back off. My dad always said my mom always had fire in her and that's what attracted her to him. At first I thought my mom really had fire in her but my mom said it was just my dad saying things…"

Kagome giggled again.

"…One of the bandits came oat my mom and she got him good in the head. But there were more and she broke her branch. There were no more around her. My mom said she was freaking out on the inside, but on the outside she looked calm. When one of them started laughing she glared them down. Then he was gone and there was a gush of wind that followed after a maroon blur. One by one the bandits disappeared by a maroon blur and a gush of wind. Then finally the blur stopped in front of my mom. My mom said she had never forgotten those colorful eyes and those pearly whites. And at the moment they were looking down at her and smiling brightly. She said his name, then she wrapped her arms around him. Ever since that moment they were inseparable. Of course she never told me that it was her and my dad, but she told that story a lot and smiled with every word so I figured it out."

"Wow that's quite a story."

"Yup. It's my favorite story."

Kagome ran straight into Sesshoumaru's back. "Ouch."

Katie giggled. Kagome looked down at her and smiled.

"Why'd we stop?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"This is were **you **stop."

"What?"

"There's a clearing over there. Wait there."

"But I… but." She let out a big puff of air. "Fine."

Sesshoumaru turned around, kissed her on the forehead, and took off.

"Well come on Katie. I guess we are staying here." Kagome and Katie walked off to the clearing.

Katie and Kagome were in the clearing picking flowers. All of a sudden Katie latched onto Kagome. Kagome looked at Katie. Katie seemed scared. She was looking at something it the distance. Kagome followed her gaze. There in a tree was Shinji, just sitting. Eyes closed, arms crossed, one leg up on the branch, the other dangling over the edge.

Kagome turned towards Katie. "It's alright, I know him."

But still Katie clung on to Kagome's sleeve.

"Shinji what are you doing here?"

"Sleeping."

Kagome rolled eyes. She ran her fingers through Katie's hair trying to calm her down. "Hey have you ever made a flower necklace."

"No."

"Want to learn?"

"Yes."

Kagome and Katie spent the rest of the morning making flower necklaces. Around twelve Katie started getting tired. Kagome suggested that she take a nap.

"Will you stay by my side the whole time I sleep?"

"Yes."

"So when I wake up?"

"I'll be here."

They went over to a tree. Katie laid her head in Kagome's lap. Kagome stroked her hair. Shortly after Katie was asleep. Kagome looked over at Shinji. He was in the same position. He looked asleep, but she knew better. She wondered how long he had been there before Katie spotted him.

'Why is her here. It better not be for me. But what if he is? What is Sesshoumaru going to say? I never told him about Shinji flirting with me. This is just tremendous.'

But there he sat with no thought of moving.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So how did y'all like it? Sorry about the grammar mistakes. I have to do my homework so I can graduate early.


	9. Blow Up

Hey y'all sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to update my story that I haven't touched since the summer which turned into a new story with more explanations. Then I had to write my first chapter for my other new story which is quite funny. Actually both of them are. And with my old story if you guys don't like the being set in the old era story read my two new stories A LOVE SHE HAS and SCHOOL ROMANCE. But if you like reading the old era stories read my A LOVE SHE NEVER HAD BEFORE a long with this story. And eventually if you start of reading A LOVE SHE NEVER HAD BEFORE it leads in to A LOVE SHE HAS. Okay now that I have confused everyone including me let's start chapter nine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Night had fallen on the three. Kagome was starting to get worried, actually she had been worried ever since he left. But it just grew as the hours ticked by. Sesshoumaru wasn't back yet and she didn't know where he was.

Katie was now asleep, curled up next to Kagome. Kagome was mindlessly stroking Katie's hair as she stared into the fire. She didn't know when the last time she blinked, but the heat rising from the fire was drying out her eyes.

Shinji had moved from his tree branch to a spot across from Kagome. He had tried to comfort Kagome, and get her mind off of Sesshoumaru. But he had ended up turning all attention onto him, which Kagome didn't like. She kind of wanted him to go away because he was bugging her. So Kagome spent the day taking care of Katie, trying her best to ignore him as much as possible.

Kagome was trying her best not to think about Sesshoumaru but it was really hard. Especially how her mind kept going back to their first kiss, it almost went so far. Kagome started smiling and blushing. Katie had curled up into Kagome's lap more as she slept.

"You look tired." Shinji said.

"I'm fine."

"You should rest. You're not a demon, you can't stay up days on end without sleeping."

Getting frustrated Kagome thought, 'Ahh. I am really beginning to hate men and their machoness. First Inuyasha and now this dude I don't even know.' "I will go to bed when I want to go to bed."

"A lady who knows what she wants. I like it."

"Will you just…"

"…Go away." Sesshoumaru finished for her. Kagome was leaning against a log, so when she heard Sesshoumaru from behind her she threw her head backwards to see him. She smiled up at him. Sesshoumaru was glaring at Shinji.

"So cruel." Shinji said.

"What is your purpose here?"

"I was just walking by when I spotted Kagome sitting here with a kid without any protection. Then I thought to myself who leaves a beautiful female alone with a child in the middle of a forest."

"HEY." Kagome yelled. Katie jerked awake. "Sorry, sorry." Kagome shushed Katie till she fell back asleep, but she was now wide awake. "I can take care of myself. I don't need a big strong man to save me or protect me." With that Kagome stood up. She then picked up Katie and walked off. Katie snuggled up to Kagome as her eyes fluttered open and shut.

Kagome walked for a long time until she found a waterfall. Water always calmed her so finding this was good. Katie had fallen asleep in her arms as she walked. Kagome walked up close but not too close to the water's edge and set Katie down. Katie curled up and hugged her dolly. Kagome removed her shoes, went over to a rock on the water's edge, and sat on it. She dipped her feet into the water and started to think. But not about Shinji, or that she didn't know where she was, or that she left her arrows back at the camp, but she thought about Sesshoumaru. Her blow up had nothing to do with him. It was built up anger of all the men in her life who thought that she couldn't take care of herself. She appreciated it but they never even gave her a chance. Or her opponents who thought that she wasn't a good enough opponent until they saw what she had. 'But not Sesshoumaru. He only came to your rescue if it was the last option. And he never doubted anything that an enemy could throughout at him. No he had been nothing but nice, kind, friendly, helpful, and he did save me with the explosion thingy, he kept me out of danger not because he thought I was incapable, but because he didn't want me to get harmed'. Then smiling to herself Kagome secretly added, 'and in the way. Yes I would have to explain it to him'.

Kagome sat on her rock with her legs curled up to her until she heard some rustling in the trees. Kagome quickly spun around to see who it was. She sighed in relief as she saw Sesshoumaru. Slowly Kagome got off of her rock and strode over to him.

When she reached him the first thing he said was, "You could have been killed." He sounded very serious.

Kagome gave him a confused look.

"I arrived her five minutes after you did. You did not sense me or even apprehend that someone was in the clearing with you."

Kagome looked down. The ground seemed really intrusting. "Oh. I was thinking about something. I kind of lost all connection to the outside world."

Sesshoumaru tilted her head up and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't let it happen again." Then he walked off towards Katie. He put down Kagome's bows and arrows that he had collected from the other camp site.

Kagome turned towards him. "You're not mad?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the moon. The wind blowing his hair just slightly. "Why would I be mad?"

Kagome walked up to him. She stood in front of him even though he was still looking up at the moon. "Because of what I said back there. It wasn't aimed towards you. It was just years and years of people under estimating me. I actually appreciate your help dearly. If it wasn't for you I would be dead on the side of a road or in a ditch somewhere."

"A ditch?"

"I'll explain later. But I need you to understand what I am saying. I don't want you to feel that whatever you have done for me has gone unappreciated…"

But Kagome never got to finish her sentence because Sesshoumaru cut her off with his lips. Kagome was startled for a couple of seconds but instantly bounced back and started kissing him.

When Sesshoumaru broke the kiss he whispered against her lips, "So what about a ditch?"

"It's an indentation in the ground that collects water that runs off from the streets."

Sesshoumaru turned Kagome around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was kind of acting strange but Kagome didn't question it.

Later on that night Sesshoumaru made Kagome go to bed. She had resisted the whole time but as soon as she laid down she was out. It was probably due to all the worrying and yelling and thinking. (Thinking can be very bad).

Kagome had woken up before Katie, probably due to all those days getting up early going to school and being force to get up at the crack of dawn to go search for shards. She was able to have a talk with Sesshoumaru to see where he had went. It had nothing to do with that unidentified enemy of his. He wouldn't even spill any info of what he did. Even when Kagome tried to get info out of him by using women 'ways' he didn't budged, but he did enjoy her effort.

When Katie had woken up it surprised everyone that she jumped up and said, "Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Um. So Katie I was thinking that we should have fruit for breakfast. I don't think I have been feeding you that healthy." Kagome said.

"Okay."

"I think I saw some on the way here. Let's go look for some."

"Okay." Katie got up hugging her dolly. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along with her. Kagome looked behind her to see Sesshoumaru slowly trailing behind them. They weaved in and out of the trees. Kagome picked Katie up and spun around in circles. Katie started laughing. She escaped from Kagome's clutches and ran off Kagome hot on her tail. They started playing tag.

It was Kagome's turn when Sesshoumaru popped out of nowhere.

"Ahh." Both Katie and Kagome yelled startled.

"Jeeze give us a heart attack why don't you?" Kagome said.

"Weren't you going to get breakfast?"

"Yes fruit. Right Katie?

"Right."

The girls ran off laughing in search of a fruit tree. Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes, but enjoyed that they were having fun, without it showing on his face.

When the girls had finished eating their breakfast, the group set out. The further they walked the more beautiful the scenery got.

Katie ran up to Sesshoumaru's side and asked him, "Did you get rid of the creepy guy? He kept hanging around Kagome and I didn't think you would like it. I didn't like it. I wish he had gone away and never would have showed up in the first place."

"He is gone and if he returns I will make him go away again." Sesshoumaru said.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. I appreciate it very much and I am sure Kagome does too."

Kagome came up and laced her fingers with Sesshoumaru's. She kissed the back of his hand. Katie ran a head of them, but not too far. Just twirling around and running from one side of the path to the other.

"So where are we off to now?"

"He is in the east. We will go see the Eastern Lord and see if there has been anything out of the ordinary."

"Okay." Kagome leaned her head against his arm as they walked on towards the east. Not a care in the world, just happy to be with Sesshoumaru again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry that it took me forever to update and then I give you a short chapter. But you got to admit there's drama. Hehehe. Love y'all. Peace.


	10. Uncle Toshiya

Okay guys here is chapter ten. I wanna worn you guys that it will now take me longer to update this story because I am now writing two other stories at the same time so sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Said one of the guards at the Eastern castle as they bowed to him.

"Is he in his office?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru followed by Kagome and Katie went off in search of the Eastern lord's office. After some time they made it to his office where everyone including Katie could hear giggling.

"Um should we come back later?" Kagome asked.

"No." Kagome could see a little tilt of Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Sesshoumaru."

"What?" Now he had on a full fledged smile. Without further ado Sesshoumaru opened the door. He rolled his eyes at what he saw. His friend was setting at his desk. A maid was leaning over his desk pouring his tea and giggling. His friend was using his fingers to walk up her back. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

The maid straightened up and Sesshoumaru's friend retreated his hand from the maid.

"Ah Sesshoumaru what a nice surprise." Now talking to the maid. "Come back in an hour."

"Yes milord." As she was walking away Sesshoumaru's friend slapped the maid on the butt. "Ahh." The maid continued to giggle as she left. When the maid walked out Kagome and Katie walked into the Eastern lord's office.

"Oh my god you reproduced."

Sesshoumaru picked up a book off of his friends desk and chunked it at his friends head. Katie laughed as Sesshoumaru's friend rubbed his head.

"Shigeru nice to see you're the same way."

"Sesshoumaru nice to see that you're getting…"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Oh come on now. If I did it would have rhymed."

"I am aware of that."

"Maybe I should take Katie somewhere else." Kagome said.

"That's probably a good idea. There is a garden in the back of the castle." Sesshoumaru said.

"Come on Katie, let's go find this garden."

"Okay." Katie pulled Kagome out of the room in search of the garden.

"So Sesshoumaru she is pretty."

"Yes she is. But I am here to talk business."

"Can't we talk about girls just this once?"

"You always talk about girls."

"Yes I know, but you never do."

Giving up Sesshoumaru let out a sigh. "If you give me what I need I will let you talk about girls."

"Okay what do you need? Let's get this over with so I can talk about girls."

"Yuko is back. And he is in the east."

"That son of a…"

Well let's see what's up with Kagome and Katie.

"Kagome look at the butterflies." Katie was running up and down the paths in the garden. Butterflies were flying off of the flowers and plants.

"They are beautiful." Kagome said chasing Katie.

As Katie was rounding a corner she ran into a young demoness. She looked around Kagome's age. She was very pretty. From the looks of it she was a bat demon. She had really pale skin, pale blue eyes, her lips were crimson red without having to use lipstick(or what ever they used back then and if you guys have seen episode 73 and 74 where Inuyasha is trying to strength his sword by cutting through barriers when they show shiori's father with those things on his head she also has that too.)

"Well hello there. Are you okay?" The demoness asked.

"Yes." Katie quickly answered. Then she ran behind Kagome.

"Hello."The demoness said to Kagome. "You guys came in with Sesshoumaru right?"

"Yes."

"Good, I've been looking for you."

"You have? Why?"

"Well because you came in with Sesshoumaru." The demoness came up to Kagome and sniffed her. "You smell of him."

"Um okay."

"They're together." Katie spoke up from behind Kagome's leg.

"Really?"

"Yes. I've seen them hold hands and kiss and other stuff."

"Really, Sesshoumaru holding someone's hand. Interesting. Wait till by brother hears about this."

"Who is your brother?"

"He is the Lord."

"Oh, we've meet him."

"He was flirting with a maid." Katie spoke up again.

"I keep telling him not to do that, but he never listens."

"I know someone like that. It is never going to go away. My friend even beats him and still nothing happens."

The demoness let out a little giggle. "Oh silly me I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Eliska, but you can call me Eli."

"My name is Kagome and this is Katie."

Getting down to Katie's level Eli said, "Well Katie don't you just have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen."

Katie hid behind Kagome's legs more and shoved her face into her leg. "Thank you."

"She's a little shy." Kagome said while patting Katie on the head.

"That's all right we're all shy some times, some more than others. Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Most likely the guys will be talking for a very long time."

"Okay. Come on Katie." Katie grabbed Kagome's hand and they followed Eli.

Well it completely surprised Kagome where they ended up. They were standing on a cliff overlooking the training grounds.

"I like to watch them train." Eli admitted.

"I think you're more like your brother."

"Hey I'm not touching, I'm just looking."

"What are we looking at?" Katie asked with innocents in her voice.

"I'm just making sure they are doing their jobs." Eli lied.

"Oh."

When lunch time came around Eli took everyone to the lunch room. Training was done after lunch so Eli, Kagome, and Katie just walked around the castle. After dinner Eli showed Kagome and Katie where they could sleep. Kagome sat in bed with Katie until she had fallen asleep. Kagome waited fifteen minutes after Katie fell asleep to go to her room just to make sure Katie was really asleep.

Right now Kagome was laying in bed on the verge of falling asleep. She was almost out when she felt some movement in her bed then before she could look at who it was someone put there arm on the other side of her and started kissing her neck.

"How did you know where I was?" Kagome asked.

"I have my ways."

Kagome shifted on to her back so she could look at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru went back to kissing her neck once she was situated.

"Did you find out what you need?"

"Not yet."

"How close are you to finding this guy?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head up away from her neck. He put a finger over Kagome's lips and shushed her. "We'll talk about it later." He replaced his finger with his lip.

Kagome took his advice and had a little fun with Sesshoumaru. After some time they stopped and Kagome went to bed. Sesshoumaru laid next to her with Kagome in his arms.

When Kagome woke up Sesshoumaru was gone, but a little girl and her doll were there. Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey Katie."

"Hi Kagome. I woke up before you this time."

"I see that. How about we get dressed and get some breakfast?"

"Okay."

After breakfast Eli took the girls back to the cliff overlooking the training grounds.

"Look I know you know so stop looking at me." Kagome said.

With an innocent face Eli said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right and I am suppose to believe you?"

"Yup."

"I think I've heard that before somewhere." Kagome mumbled.

"Oh oh oh he's here." Eli said with a burst of energy out of nowhere.

"Who? And where?"

"My brother hired a new general to whip his shoulders into shape and oh my gosh he is a total hottie. He's the one yelling in that guys face right over there."

Kagome looked down to where Eli was pointing. There a tall hansom dragon demon was yelling at a soldier. He had long faded sky blue hair tied up in a pony tail. He had horns(not really long scary ones just little ones) sticking out of his head. His eyes were emerald green and his skin had a bluish tint to it.

"Hey that's uncle Toshi." Katie said.

"What?" Eli said.

"Katie sweetie are you sure you know him?"

"Yes his real name is Toshiya but he let me shorten it when I was little. He was best friends with my daddy. Can we go say hi to him?"

"How about we go hunt him down after lunch since right now he is busy."

"Okay."

Ever since Katie had spotted her uncle she had been super hyper. She fidgeted in her set during lunch and ate her lunch so fast that she got the hiccups.

"Are you sure he is going to be in his office Eli?"

"Yes trust me I know."

"Do you stalk him?"

"No but when I go see him he always seems to smile and enjoy my visits."

"Are you sure it's just not indigestion."

"Shut up. Oh here we are."

"Yea." Katie said as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

Eli knocked on the door and waited for the command to enter. "Wait here I want to speak to him first."

"Just remember we don't have all day so if you're going to have you know tell us first."

"I so wish." Eli said as she smiled. Eli opened the door and only semi closed it when she entered. "Hi Toshiya."

"Hello Eli. Haven't seen you around here for awhile."

"You miss me."

"It has been quite without you."

"Well I have a surprise for you."

Toshiya raised an eyebrow. "And what is this surprise."

"Can't tell you but you'll have to close your eyes."

Toshiya did as he was told. Eli went over to the door and slowly opened it. She mutely shushed Katie and picked her up. Eli set down Katie in front of Toshiya on his desk.

"Okay open your eyes."

Toshiya did as he was told again and was stunned. All he could do was gab at what he saw in front of him.

"Hi uncle Toshi." Katie wrapped her little arms around Toshiya's neck. Toshiya was still struck speechless but he returned the hug. Kagome slowly walked into the room and stood next to Eli. "Uncle Toshi I want you to meet someone."

Katie unlocked her arms from around Toshiya's neck and turned around on his desk. "Uncle Toshi this is Kagome, Kagome this is my uncle Toshi."

"Hi." Kagome bowed to Toshiya remembering that the handshake hasn't been invented yet.

"Hello." Toshiya stood up and bowed back to Kagome.

"So um… Katie says you're a friend of the family."

"Yes ever since I could remember I've known Katie's dad. Sadly ever since I've started working here I haven't been able to see him as often."

Toshiya looked back down at Katie when she pulled on his sleeve. "Uncle Toshi I have something bad to tell you."

Katie looked down at her hands.

"What it is honey?"

"Mommy and daddy are…" But Katie couldn't finish the sentence. Kagome came up and captured her into a hug. Katie clung on to Kagome.

"Well Sesshoumaru and I were hunting down some guy, Sesshoumaru won't tell me his name. The first place we stopped at was a burnt down village. I found Katie in the village and when I asked her where her parents were she said they were… um dead."

Toshiya's mouth said the word dead but there was no sound with the motion.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said as she still hugged Katie. Eli came up and put a hand on Toshiya's shoulder.

"If you don't mind, I would like to spend some time alone with Katie." Toshiya asked.

"Sure." Kagome pulled Katie off of her. "Katie if you need anything just have Toshiya come and get me."

Katie nodded her head as she hugged her doll. As Kagome closed the door she saw Toshiya pull Katie into a hug.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome asked.

"I'm hungry. What about you?"

"We just ate though."

"So." Eli grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her off to the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay guys that's chapter ten. Sorry with all the drama at the end but there were some funny parts. So like yeah I'm gonna go update my other story. Shout out to my friends on here weirdo-girl and ilovethemoon. Hala.


	11. What If I'm Not Needed

Hey y'all since I got so many reviews I decided to update this before my other story. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. So like candy canes rock.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eli and Kagome were in the tea room. When you opened the door to the outside it over looked a secluded garden that Shigeru had built for his sister.

"Kagome you're bringing me down with you with all your sulking."

"I'm not sulking." Kagome said pouting and crossing her arms like a three year old.

"Yes you are and I know why."

"Since you claim that I'm sulking and you know why, then all mighty one do tell why am I sulking."

"Because you're not needed."

"What?"

"Yup. Katie has her uncle to sooth her and you're not needed."

"No you're wrong I'm glad Katie found someone she knows since the death of her family."

"You still hate it though." Eli whispered to herself.

"Soooo, what do you do all day? You know besides oogle the soldiers and flirt with Mr. delicious."

"Hmm. Mr. delicious. You know I've never thought of that before but now that you have brought it to my attention I like it. It so suits him."

"Oh my goodness." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What? He's hot right?"

"Yes. So you and Mr. delicious eh eh."

"Nothing is happing between us."

"That you want to admit."

"I mean it."

"Right. I sooo believe you." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome we are just friends."

"But that is not all you want. Is it?"

"Oh my gosh when did that garden get there. Like I should go see where it came from and take a look around."

"Nah uh uh little missy, you like him. Don't you."

"Noooooooo."

"You do. Aww that is so cute. And I just thought you liked him for his body."

"Well that's part of the reason."

Kagome and Eli busted out laughing. A maid came while they were laughing and cleared her throat to announce her presences. The girls straightened up quickly.

"Yes." Eli said sounding very proper and like she wasn't cracking up not too long ago.

"Lord Shigeru would like to see you two in his office."

"Thank you."

When the maid left Kagome said, "OOOh, you're in trouble."

"He asked to see you too."

"Yeah but if I was in trouble the maid would have told me to see Sesshoumaru not your brother."

"Dang it. Well I'm using you as my shield."

"Nah uh, I'm hiding behind Sesshoumaru."

"It's so you can touch his butt right?"

"Oh I'm so gonna get you."

Eli dashed out of the room with Kagome hot on her trails. The guards watched them as they ran by. They just shook their heads at the two. Once they made it to Shigeru's office they stopped to catch their breath.

"Once this is over I'm so gonna get you."

"Un-uh just try and catch me." Eli barged into her brother's office. "Hello besties brother in the world."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, and I haven't done anything. So anything you've heard are just lies."

"Sure. Just take a seat. No use fighting with you."

"Cause I always win." Eli plopped down on a chair in front of Shigeru's desk, crossed her legs, and held herself high.

"I think you're mistaken dearest sister."

"Nah uh. I won the last three fights."

"But I won the five fights before that."

"Well that's because you were sneaky and only chose to fight with me before I went to bed, and you know how I am."

"Do you think if we had sex back here that they would notice." Kagome said in a normal voice.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. Eli turned to in the chair to see them with her mouth open and her finger still up after pointing at her brother. Shigeru looked at them shocked.

"See I knew if I said something perverted they would stop." Kagome went up to the other chair in front of Shigeru's desk and sat down delicately, like nothing had happened. "So you wanted to see me and Eli."

Eli and Shigeru was still looking at her stunned. Sesshoumaru came around Kagome's chair and stood next to Shigeru's desk. "Tomorrow Shigeru and I will depart before dawn. We will return the next day around noon."

"So you found him?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes. At first I just thought the demons where acting up again, but when Sesshoumaru told me that 'he' was here it was obvious where he was." Shigeru said. Now looking at Eli he said, "So while we are gone I expect for you to be on your best behavior."

Then with a 'sincere' smile Eli said, "Aren't I always?"

"No."

"I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"No you won't, but I have to tell you anyways."

"No faith I tell you. Come on Kagome I will show you what I do when he's gone that way tomorrow I can double my chaos." Eli got up and grabbed Kagome's hand. She pulled her out of her chair and out of the room. Now outside the office Eli whispered so Shigeru wouldn't hear. "It's really fun to relocate the maids cleaning supplies and then watch them look for them."

"Eli that's awful."

"I know but it's so much fun." Kagome just shook her head as she was pulled down the hall by her friend. Eli dragged Kagome to the soldier's quarters.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

"My friends are here. They like to flirt with the guards."

"Why aren't you flirting with them? Is it because of Mr. delicious?"

"I told you I don't like him." Eli said a little bit too loud. Surrounding soldiers stopped what they were doing and looked at the two.

"I know seriously what kind of horse just stands there. Good thing we are getting a new one right?"

"Yeah."

Kagome quickly looped arms with Eli and pulled her away from that area. "So o' crazy one, where are we headed."

"There's a tree at the end of the soldier's quarters where they sit by."

"Cool."

"And I'm not crazy."

Patting Eli's hand Kagome said in a motherly tone, "Of course you're not honey."

"Shut up."

Eli and Kagome found Eli's friends standing up next to the tree giggling.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?"

"They're showing off again." One of Eli's friends said.

"Those goof balls." Eli's other friend said.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

Eli pointed over to three guys. They were pretty much acting like the three stooges, gym version.

"Oh." Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. Kagome turned towards Eli's friends, "Hi I'm Kagome."

"OH MY GOD you're the one who came in with Sesshoumaru and that kid. Is that yours and Sesshoumaru's kid? It doesn't look like him. Did you have an affair?"

"Jenna shut your mouth now." Eli ordered.

"So what is it?" Eli's other friend said.

"Paige."

"No it's okay Eli. Um the girl is Katie. Sesshoumaru and I found her a couple of days ago."

"So are you guys like a thing?" Paige asked.

"Yeah they are. I so couldn't believe it, but Katie confirmed it." Eli said.

"No way. I never thought he would hook up with anyone after Kuan. I'm like after that I would pretty much turn gay." Jenna said.

"No kidding. You remember when Nigel got jealous of my brother and Sesshoumaru and made up that rumor that they were both gay and he saw them making out." Eli tried to hold back her giggles.

"Dude that guy got the beating of his life." Jenna said.

"So you guys going to introduce us to you friend?" One of the three stooges asked.

"Wasn't planning on it Hikaru." Eli said.

Hikaru picked up Kagome's hand and kissed it. "It's nice to meet such I fine beauty such as yourself."

Taking her hand back and whipping it on her kimono Kagome said, "Flattery gets you nowhere."

The other two stooges started laughing at their friend.

Eli whispered in Kagome's ear really low, "Watch this." Speaking normally, "So guys how was practice today?"

One of the stooges puffed out their chest. "They went tough on us today, but like always I could handle everything they threw at me."

"Why did they go tough on you?" Jenna asked.

"The other training was too easy. We needed more of a challenge." Sora said. (one of the stooges.)

Jenna wrapped her arms around Toraru's arm. "We are so lucky to have big strong men to protect us."

"How 'bout a hero's kiss?" Toraru asked.

Jenna put a finger on her lips. "Hmm. Okay." Jenna kissed him on the cheek.

"Are they going out?" Kagome whispered to Eli.

"Not really. They flirt with each other a lot and Toraru gets mad when other guys talk to her."

"I see."

The girls and guys hung out until the guys had to take their turn of being on guard duty. After dinner Kagome decided to go to bed. Her room was in complete darkness besides the light shining in from the window, which wasn't much because the curtains were only cracked instead of opened. She went into the closet and grabbed one of the night kimonos provided by Shigeru.

"I think I'll take a bath tomorrow morning." Kagome changed her clothes. When she was done she went over to the vanity to brush her hair. After a couple brushes of her hair Kagome noticed a figure in the mirror lying on her bed. Kagome turned around as fast as she could. "Holy shit Sesshoumaru you scared the heck out of me."

"Then my job is done."

Kagome picked up a random object from the vanity and chunked it at him. "Jerk. Who sits in the dark anyways?"

"Someone trying to scare someone."

"Well then they're just weird."

"Who was Katie walking around with today?"

Kagome turned back around and continued to brush her hair. "That's her uncle. Not related but close enough to where she calls him uncle."

"You sound sad."

"I'm not sad, it's good that she found someone she knows."

"I see."

"What's with the 'I see'?"

"She now has her uncle, she doesn't need you."

"Eli said something like that today, and like I told her it is not true."

"Okay."

"I don't like your tone mister."

"I'll change that for you."

"You better. So I heard a little story about you today."

"What story?"

"Something about you kissing Shigeru."

"That was a rumor and the guy who started was beaten to an inch of his life."

Kagome sat her brush down and turned around. "Well that's two sides of the story and I just don't know what to believe." Kagome got up and strolled over to Sesshoumaru. Kagome got on the bed and crawled on top of Sesshoumaru, standing on her hands and knees. "One side says you're gay. The other side says you're straight. So how am I suppose to know which one you are."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the back of Kagome's head. He leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss went on for awhile until they had to separate for air.

"So gay right?" Kagome said while she grinned from ear to ear. Before she knew it she was on her back. Sesshoumaru started attacking her neck. Kagome started giggling. "Ah hahaha. Sesshoumaru hahaha."

After sometime Sesshoumaru stopped and let Kagome breath. "Okay okay you're straight. I believe you."

"I don't know if you truly believe me. I might have to remind you ever night until you truly believe me."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Both."

Kagome smiled and clapped her hands like a little girl. Sesshoumaru laid back down. He rested his head on the area between Kagome's neck and breast. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. Sometime after that Kagome fell asleep.

"Kagome." A little girl said quietly.

"Huh what? What's going on?" Kagome said sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Kagome."

"Katie sweetie what are you doing up?" Kagome looked to the side of her bed to see Katie hugging her doll.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"Oh course honey." Kagome lifted her sheets up for Katie. Katie hopped in the bed and settled down next to Kagome. Kagome put the covers back down over Katie and tucked her in. Kagome put her arm around Katie as she laid back down. Katie cuddled up to Kagome more and closed her eyes. Kagome stayed up until Katie went back to bed. Then herself too fell into slumber land.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey y'all hope you liked it. Well until next time.


	12. Mr Cujo

Hey y'all sorry for the late update. My other story School Romance was really popular and it only takes me two days to come up with things so I decided to spend my weekend updating that. Then I decided to update my really old story A Love She Never Had Before. I made it a short chapter compared to the 20 or more pages it use to be so it also only took two days. Well I'm back and here's chapter twelve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome had woken up ten minutes ago. When she saw that Katie was still asleep, Kagome decided to stay with her until she awakes. Kagome was stroking Katie's hair and staring out the window. 'I hope he's okay'.

It was another thirty minutes before Kagome felt movement next to her. Kagome tore her gaze from the window to look at Katie. Katie wiggled some more before she let out a little yawn. Katie sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sweetie." Kagome said.

Katie turned towards Kagome with a smile on her face. "You're still here."

"I wouldn't go anywhere without you."

Katie kept smiling.

"How about we get ready and then go down to breakfast?" Kagome suggested.

"Alright." Katie hopped out of bed and waited for Kagome to follow her. Katie and Kagome went to Katie's room gave Katie a bath, got her dressed, and then headed back to Kagome's room to do the same to her. After they were ready they headed down to breakfast. Surprisingly Eli wasn't there and never showed.

After breakfast Kagome and Katie went to Eli's favorite spot but they didn't find her there either.

"Maybe she's dead." Katie said.

"She's not dead. I think. I don't know. There should be a fire somewhere."

"Why?"

"Because Eli likes to cause havoc. Starting a fire would be something she would do just to see what would happen. And if she liked the outcome she would do it again."

"Oh."

Kagome squatted down to be eye level with Katie. "Hey I've got an idea. How about you and me go look for a flower field and spend the day there. Just you and me."

"Really? I'd love that." Katie wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and hugged her as tight as possible. Katie let her go and grabbed her hand. "Which way?"

"Which way do you want to go?"

"Um that a way." Katie said pointing to their left.

"Well then that a way we go." Kagome and Katie walked off to where Katie pointed.

The girls some how ended up playing tag along the way. The game ended with Kagome collapsing next to a brook.

Katie grabbed Kagome's hand and started pulling on it. "Come on Kagome. We have to go find a flower field."

"We're just full of energy aren't we."

"Kagome come on."

"Okay, okay." Katie let go of Kagome's hand and Kagome eased herself up. Kagome started dusting of the grass and dirt when Katie clung on to Kagome's leg. Kagome looked down at Katie and started stroking her hair. "What is it sweetie?"

Katie pointed to across the river. Kagome looked over to where Katie was pointing. On the other side of the brook was a tiger demon, it was actually a tiger not a person.

'It looks like Kirara.' Kagome thought. Katie and Kagome continued to watch the tiger.

The tiger walked up to the brook. It didn't even recognize the girls presents there. The tiger collapsed next to the brook. Then it slowly turned back into its other form.

"He hurt." Katie said. Katie started to run towards the tiger, but Kagome grabbed her hand before she could.

Kagome bent down to Katie's level and said, "Let me go cheek it out. If it is just playing I don't want you to get hurt. If it is okay you can come over."

Katie shook her head saying she understood. Kagome stood back up and walked towards the brook.

"Be careful." Katie whispered.

"I will." Kagome lifted up her kimono and slowly made her way across the brook. Kagome stood some distance away from the tiger to see if it would do anything. It didn't. Kagome took slow, caution steps. She could see the tiger's stomach going up and down. It was breathing slowly which meant it must be in a lot of pain. Kagome was now two steps away from the tiger and still it didn't do anything. She kneeled down beside it and slowly inched her hand towards the tiger. When she petted the tiger it jerked its head up but obviously saw no threat so he laid his head back down. Kagome continued to pet the tiger. When she felt that he wouldn't hurt Katie Kagome motioned for Katie to come over slowly and carefully.

Katie came over and kneeled down next to Kagome. "Is he okay?"

"No sweetie." Kagome lifted up her hand and showed Katie the blood just on the fur she was petting let alone the whole body.

"Can we help him?"

"We can try."

"What do we need?"

"Bandages, medicine, clean cloths."

"I'll get them."

Katie sounded so sure to Kagome. Kagome could tell she really wanted to help. Kagome stroked Katie's hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay Katie. Go to the healer and ask for those things. Run fast, don't stop for anything, don't talk to people you don't know, and be careful."

"Okay." Katie took off back towards the castle using her demonic speed to get there faster.

Kagome turned back towards the tiger. "It's okay. We'll help you."

The tiger made a grring meowing noise.

"You can understand me?"

He made the noise again. Kagome continued to pet him.

Katie came back after ten minutes. She placed the stuff down next to Kagome. "What do we do?"

"First we clean him." Kagome grabbed one of the cloths and rinsed it in the brook along with her hand. Then she showed Katie how to clean him gently. Kagome got the other cloth wet and cleaned him up as well. Once he was clean Kagome was able to examine him. "Your bleeding stopped Mr. Cujo."

The tiger a.k.a. Mr. Cujo, Cujo for short looked up at Kagome, so did Katie.

"Cujo is I giant dog who killed a lot of people. He was a cool dog."

If he could Cujo would have rolled his eyes.

Kagome showed Katie how to apply medicine to a wound, and then wrap it. "There you go Mr. Cujo. All better."

Cujo made that noise again. Katie laid down next to Cujo and started petting him. Kagome sat there and watched them. Cujo fell asleep soon after that.

'Poor thing must have been through a lot.' Kagome thought.

Katie continued to pet Cujo until she too fell asleep.

"Half demon or not you're still a little kid." Kagome kissed her on the forehead and turned towards the brook.

About an hour later Katie woke up.

"Morning sweetie or should I say good afternoon." Kagome said as Katie yawned and sat up.

Katie looked down at Cujo. "Is he okay?"

"Yes ma'am. He just needs some sleep. Do you still want to go find some flowers?"

"But what about…"

"We'll bring him." Kagome said before Katie got worked up over nothing.

Kagome carefully picked up Cujo and placed him in Katie's arms. Katie and Kagome stood up and headed back over to the other side of the brook. Katie was walking carefully cradling Cujo in her arms until they made it to a flower field. Katie placed him down gently.

"Can I keep him?" Katie asked.

"Will you take care of him?"

"Yes." Katie had pleading eyes.

"Okay." Kagome sat down and watched Katie as she ran around picking flowers. Cujo woke up during Katie's rampage on the poor flower field. "Good afternoon Mr. Cujo."

Mr. Cujo yawned. He stood up and stretched. He spotted Katie running around and ran up besides her.

"Cujo." Katie placed down her bouquet and picked up Cujo. Cujo started purring and rubbing against Katie. Cujo jumped out of Katie's arms and started running. Katie chased after Cujo.

The rest of the day was full of laughing, chasing, and picking of flowers. Right now Kagome was carrying Katie back to the castle. Cujo was right next to Kagome's feet walking with her back to the castle. Kagome made her way to the room Eli assigned to Katie while they were here. She laid her down on the bed and covered her up. Cujo jumped up on the bed and curled up on the other pillow. Kagome kissed Katie on the forehead, placed her doll next to her, then left the room.

When Kagome left Katie's room she wasn't sleepy so she went off to the library.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm so so sorry guys that I take forever to update and then I only give you a small chapter. Sorry people. Well bye and happy holidays.


	13. I Have Plans For You

Hey y'all I hope you guys had a happy whatever you celebrate. Here is chapter thirteen and omg it's going to be good. Well at least I think it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was sitting in the library reading a book that she found interesting.

"Ms Kagome."

"AHH."

"Sorry ma'am I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I just didn't expect anyone to be up this late except for the guards, which you seem to be. So what can I help you with?"

"This came for you." The guard held out an envelope.

"For me? Are you sure?"

"It has your name on it and the guy who delivered it said it was for you."

"Oh okay. Thank you." Kagome took the envelope.

"You're welcome Ms Kagome." After that the guard left.

"Who knows I'm here?" Kagome examined the envelope. It did say her name. On the back, keeping the envelope closed was red wax with the symbol of the west on it. "Oh."

Kagome placed the letter in her book. She would have Sesshoumaru read it just in case it was not good news. Kagome started to read again but she kept seeing the letter sticking out of her book. "Uhhh."

Kagome got up and left the library. She went to her room and put the book on her side table. Kagome laid down and started at the ceiling. Thoughts of what could be in the letter kept going through her mind. "Uhhh. I hate this. I need to do something."

Kagome got off the bed, grabbed her bow and arrows, and left her room. She tip-toed down the hallway so she wouldn't wake up anyone. She exited the castle and headed for the path that Katie and her had taken earlier today. It was a nice night out. The moon was whole giving a lot of light. The stars were shinning bright. And there was this nice sea breeze from the ocean.

Kagome listened to the crunching of leaves and the snapping of the twigs as she walked on. Once she got to the brook Kagome sat down and stared at the water. The sound of the water streaming by was calming her. "I can wait half of a day to see what the letter says."

"Talking to yourself? People are going to think you're crazy."

Kagome shoot up from her seat and turned around. She quickly strung her bow and pointed it at the intruder. "Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now I won't to know who you are."

Kagome kept quiet.

"We're not going to get anything done if you don't talk. Now let's try again. Who are you?"

"What's your business here?" Kagome pulled the arrow back further.

"Do you think your little bow and arrow scares me? If I wanted it you would be dead by now. So why don't you just lower you bow."

Kagome didn't budge.

"Fine. Let's get to the point then, I need you. Stealing you in the middle of the night wouldn't help. So I decided to confront you first."

"Why do you need me?"

"I can not tell you."

"Then why should I help you."

"You helped him with out a reason why."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been following you." The demon stepped out of the shadow and into the moon light.

Kagome looked him over. He wasn't bad looking. Actually he was gorgeous.

'Why are all evil dudes hot, except Naraku. He has rat eyes. Focus Kagome.'

The demon had long night black hair tied up in a high pony tail. His eyes were dark blue with black lining it, which made them extra creepy. He had no markings on his face. He was a very tall demon. His clothes were as black as his hair. He had no weapons on him.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"The first day you got here. I was by that well you crawled out of. I followed you to see who you were."

"I haven't done anything extraordinary since I've arrived here so how can I help you."

"Oh but you have. Do you want to know what?"

Kagome remained silent.

"You do don't you? I bet the suspense is killing you. But I can't tell you. It would ruin my plans."

"And you can't tell me what your plans are."

"Now you're getting it. Now come we have a long ways to go."

"What makes you think I'm going with you?"

The demon started walking towards her. Kagome shot her arrow. It was a warning arrow. The arrow flew past the demons head. His check got burned by Kagome's miko powers. The demon placed a hand on his cheek and felt the burn. When he removed his hand the burn was gone. Kagome notched another arrow and pointed it at him.

"Don't take another step."

"I didn't want to have to do this." The guy stuck his hand up and waved two of his fingers.

Kagome could see the outline of a tall person in the shadows. She could hear the crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs as that person walked forward. Kagome could hardly breathe as she saw what the guy was holding or who should she say. The demon who emerged from the shadows was holding Katie facing Kagome with a knife close to her face.

"How did you get her?"

"She followed you. It was actually perfect. Put down that bow of yours." The demon said.

Kagome dropped her bow to the ground and removed that thing holding her arrows from her shoulder and dropped it to the ground as well.

The demon continued walking towards Kagome until they were an inch away. He grabbed Kagome's hair on the back of her head and tilted her head up. He got close to her ear and whispered, "You'll do as I say or I'll kill her. Get it?"

"Yes."

"Good." The demon kissed her on the cheek and let her go. The guy turned to the other demon and said, "The kid comes with us."

Before anything could be said the guy picked Kagome up bridal style and leaped into the trees. Kagome whipped of the kiss of her check, crossed her arms, and looked any where else but at the guy holding her.

"Now don't be that way. We could be friends or more."

"Such a sweet offer." Kagome said with sarcasm. "But I already have someone."

"How long did you think he was going to keep _you_ around?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome faced the demon.

"Your pretty my dear and you may have a hot body but travelers don't like to be held down with a mate and kids. Once he gets what he wants he'll toss you."

"He wouldn't do that."

"And you know for a fact?"

"No."

"So anything could happen."

Kagome went back to stare at anything else but him. He started to chuckled, which just made Kagome more mad.

After a very long while the guy stopped in a clearing with more demons just sitting around goofing on each other.

"Ay man. Who's the chick?"

"I know what you're thinking and no. That's my job."

Some of the guys whistled and the others clapped and laughed. The guy holding Kagome walked over to a tree near the clearing and dropped Kagome. Kagome glared up at him. He flashed her a smile and winked.

Talking to the guy holding Katie he said, "Put the kid down next to her."

"Nicely." Kagome said.

The guy turned back around towards Kagome. Saying it in a sarcastic tone he said, "Nicely."

Kagome glared at him again. And again he smiled at her. The guy holding Katie walked over to Kagome and set Katie down. Katie ran into Kagome's arm. Kagome wrapped her arms around Katie and tried to calm her. Kagome sat Katie in her lap and stroked her hair. Katie curled up against Kagome and hid her face in Kagome's kimono.

"Where are you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said in barely a whisper so no one could hear her.

"What did I say about talking to yourself?"

"What do you want?"

"What's with the attitude? It's just a normal hostage situation. Can't we all just be friends?" The demon a.k.a. Sir to his friends bent down. He placed a bowl down. To Kagome it looked like throw up. Sir ran his bent finger down the side of her face. Kagome turned her head away from him. Sir chuckled. He grabbed her chin and turned her head back and kissed her on the check. Then he got up and left to go back to his spot.

Kagome looked at the bowl. 'Eww.' She whipped the kiss of her cheek. Then she went back to stroking Katie's hair. Katie had fallen asleep. It was probably from the chaos that wore her out. Kagome shifted in her spot and stared of into the distance.

In the morning,

"AHHHH."

Kagome shot up when she heard Katie screaming. Kagome saw one of Sir's men holding Katie by her arm dragging her towards the group. Kagome sprung up and ran over to them. She hit him really hard on the arm and he let go. Not because it hurt. Kagome picked up Katie. Then she said in a mean and stern voice, "Don't ever touch her."

Kagome went back to the tree and set Katie down on her feet. She examined her wrist. "They better not bruise."

"This is an example of a mother's scorn boys." Sir was smirking.

Kagome really wanted to go over there and pop him one. One really good one, right in the nuts. Kagome focused her attention on Katie. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Mmhm." Katie nodded her head.

Kagome kissed her on the forehead, then hugged her.

"Hate to break up this lovely moment but here ya go." Sir placed another bowl of throw up next to them.

Kagome eyed the bowl. She went from her kneeling position to a sitting position. Katie sat down next to her.

"You have to eat."

"I don't eat throw up. If you really want to feed us go with something simple like fruit." Kagome turned her head away from him.

Sir grabbed Kagome's arm roughly and yanked her to her feet. He let her go and Kagome had to stop herself from falling over. "Pack up men, we're leaving."

Sir's men got up and started to pack up their stuff. Katie stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome looked down at her and smiled. Katie stepped closer to Kagome.

On the road,

Sir was in front, three men were behind him, Katie and Kagome were behind them, and the other seven men were behind them. Kagome was trying to think of ways to escape but they all ended up with her being caught and Katie being killed.

Katie didn't pick up her foot all the way and ended up falling on her knees. Kagome got down to her knees and helped Katie up. She looked at Katie's knees and whipped of the gravel and dirt. She didn't have any cuts thank goodness. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired."

Kagome moved Katie's hair out of her face.

"Get up." One of the guys said.

Kagome glared up at him and stayed where she was.

"Bitch." The guy walked up to Kagome. He lifted up his foot and placed it on her hand. He started to place pressure on her hand.

Kagome tried not to flinch or let out any sound that would indicate she was in pain.

"Stop it." Katie said. She tried to push the guy's leg off of Kagome's hand.

The guy started to laugh.

Sir came up and pushed the guy backwards. "I didn't bring her here to get hurt. We need her alive and unharmed. If any of you harm her I'll hurt you as my second warning, this is the first. If you hurt her after that I'll kill you. Plain and simple. Everyone got that?"

"Yes Sir." Everyone said.

"Good." Sir bent down and grabbed Kagome's arm.

Kagome shook his arm off. "Don't touch me." She stood up and picked up Katie.

Sir stood back up and walked on. Everyone followed him.

Kagome's hand was throbbing with pain. None of her bones cracked but she could tell there would be a bruise in the shape of a foot on her hand.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Okay." Katie laid her head on Kagome's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru and Shigeru and Toshiya walked back onto the castle grounds. They all noticed something was wrong instantly. Shigeru spotted Eli sitting by a tree staring into the forest. Shigeru used his demonic speed to run to Eli.

"Eli." Shigeru could see the streaks of dried tears running down her cheek. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"They're gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Kagome and Katie."

Everyone turned towards Sesshoumaru except Eli who was still in a daze.

Sesshoumaru was shocked for a moment. When he registered what Eli said he asked, "What happened?"

"I was gone yesterday. Jenna wanted to go to a village so I went with her. When I came back I saw this tiger holding Katie's doll in its mouth. I didn't go up to it because it was big, and I mean big. I asked the nearest guard what was going on. He told me that Kagome had been kidnapped. I asked by who and he said he didn't know. That I guard came back to the castle with a bump on his head. He had seen someone subspecies and when he confronted him he got knocked out. When he woke up he went looking for the guy when he found Katie's doll he followed her scent and the strangers sent mixed with hers. He ended up at a brook. He smelt another guys scent and Kagome's and found her bow and arrows lying on the ground. He picked them up and ran back to the castle. And since you guys weren't here he told the other general and he set out a search team."

Shigeru stood up and faced Sesshoumaru. "I'll help you."

"So will I." Toshiya said.

Sesshoumaru nodded at them. They all took off into the forest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay guys so I hope you wuv it. I know I do. I have nothing to say. Except props to my peeps. Y'all know who y'all are. peace and love. I'm the original pretty pony.


	14. Hot Springs

Hey y'all so like I hope you guys like my twist in the story. MUWHAHAHA. Um… I mean I didn't write. Damn elephants stop using my computer. Uh what am I going to do with them?

Weirdo-girl: we can play poker with them.

Sesshoumarusama33: yeah I agree

Me: we tried that already. They cheated.

Weirdo-girl and sesshoumarusama33: oh yeah. Well we are going to go kill people. Bye.

Me: make sure you kill a cop for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Night had fallen on the captures and captives. Sir had his men set up another campsite. Kagome and Katie sat down by a tree. Katie cuddled up next to Kagome. Kagome wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Kagome examined her hand. Just like she expected there was a big blue and purple bruise in the shape of a foot on the back of her hand. Well not all of a foot, the toes and heel were missing. Her hand was a little bit swollen and the top part hurt like hell.

_THUD, THUD_

Kagome stopped her mussing and looked down at her feet. There she saw two apples. She looked up and saw Sir staring down at her. "What no throw up?"

"Thought you wanted fruit?"

"It's better than throw up."

Sir walked to Kagome's side and bent down to her level. He stroked her face. "You have soft skin."

Batting away his hand Kagome said, "Do I get a prize or something?"

Sir started stroking Kagome's cheek again. "You could."

Kagome slapped his hand away again. Sir snatched Kagome's wrist and squeezed it hard. He stood up yanking Kagome to her feet as well.

"Kagome." Katie said sounding worried.

"I'll be okay." Kagome said glaring into Sir's eyes.

"Of course she will kid."

"And if the guy holding on to my wrist wants my help he will tell his men that no one touches Katie while we are gone." Kagome was still glaring at him.

"Hear that boys? No one touch the kid."

"Got it boss." All of them said.

Sir started pulling Kagome away from the group. Kagome looked back at Katie. She was trying to turn herself into a really tiny ball. She waved bye to Kagome. Kagome waved back.

Kagome started at the back of Sir's head. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know your name so I can carve here lies the bastard what ever your name is into your tomb stone."

Before Kagome knew it Sir's hand came into contact with her cheek. He used his demon speed to make more of an impression. Kagome placed a hand on her cheek. She could feel the heat from her irritated nerves rising through her skin.

Sir pulled Kagome closer to him. Still holding on to her wrist he used his other hand to grab the hair on the back of her head. He pulled down on her hair tilting her head back. He got close to her ear and whispered, "I don't like being called names my pet."

Sir started rubbing his face against Kagome's. He kissed her on the neck, then the cheek, then on the lips. He moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered, "Now let's try to be friends."

Sir let go of Kagome's hair and started walking on again dragging Kagome by her wrist.

Kagome was itching to kick the guy in his balls, give him a black eye, stab him, beat him to death, hang him, watch him die a slow painful death. Yeah that sounded good to Kagome. Kagome wiped off the kisses from her neck, cheek, and lips. Sir made her skin crawl every time he touched her.

Sir dragged Kagome all the way to a hot springs.

The steam from the hot springs felt good to Kagome.

Sir threw Kagome against one of the rocks near the water. Not too rough to break her back but still pretty hard. Kagome stayed against the rock to see what would happen.

Sir stretched and scratched his head. "You can make someone very tired."

"I'm _so _sorry that I tired out my capturer. Next time I'll make sure I'll make it easy on you." Kagome said with sarcasm.

"I appreciate that." Sir started to stretch some more.

"What are we doing here?"

"Oh so you want to get down to business. Fine every night I go to a village and steal a girl around your age."

"You should be so proud."

"I bring her to a hot springs and make her undress me."

"Like servants would a greedy king."

"Once I'm in the water I make her give me a massage. When I'm done I make her dress me. Then I kill her."

"You should be so proud of yourself."

Sir walked up to an inch away from Kagome. "You're going to be that girl tonight."

"Is this why you kidnapped me? Just to wash you?"

Stroking her cheek Sir said, "Of course not my pet. I have better things for you. But you should be happy to know you're saving a girl's life. Now undress me or you know what is going to happen."

Kagome glared at him and let out a sigh. Kagome got to work removing his sash, then his shirt. She was surprised to see a knife tucked into his pants.

Sir pulled it out saying, "I'll take that. Can't have you getting any ideas can I."

Sir held the knife in his hands while Kagome removed the rest of his clothing. Once he was totally nude he grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her to the springs banks. He threw her down on the ground and got into the water.

Kagome sat up and dusted the dirt of her hands and clothes. "Someone didn't learn manners."

"Only thing manners get you is a face full of dirt and shoe prints on your back."

'Inuyasha. That damn ass jerk. I have his footprints all over my back.'

"Did I upset you?" Sir asked breaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

"No, just remembering things."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sharing my life with you."

"Someone didn't learn manners. Now come I want my massage." Sir sat against the rocks circling the springs.

Kagome lifted up her kimono and tucked it into her obi. Then she made her way across the rocks to where Sir was sitting. She kneeled down and started to massage him.

"No, no, no. This simple is not going to do. I want your legs on both sides of me."

Kagome shifted in her seat and placed her legs on both sides of Sir.

"That's better." Sir picked up one of Kagome's leg. He ran the side of his knife down it. "You have gorgeous legs."

Kagome remained silent.

Sir kept running his knife up and down her leg. "I see how you are with Katie. You're very motherly. Especially to a child that isn't yours. I plan on having kids some day. I've been looking for a motherly woman. I want her to love and nourish our children and not think that of them as just another child in the world. It's really hard to come by a demoness like that so I'm thinking about finding a human mate."

"Do you also plan on having a mistress once you get tired of your wife?"

"Mate and no."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." Sir took the tip of his knife and held it against Kagome's leg. He pressed down and ran it down her leg a little bit.

Kagome twitched her eye instead of flinching.

Sir licked the blood that was trickling out of the wound.

'Freak.'

Sir placed Kagome's leg back down and picked up the other one. "You're feet look tired."

"My feet want to kiss your ass."

Sir placed the tip of his knife and placed it against Kagome's leg. He pressed down harder and ran it across her leg harder.

Kagome had to bit her lip to stop from gasping from the pain.

"A lady shouldn't cures."

"Hate to break it to you buddy but I'm not a lady."

"What are your wishes?"

"You mean besides killing you and escaping."

"Yes." Sir was watching the blood drop from Kagome's leg into the water.

"What kind of question is that? Hi let me steal you, threaten you kid, then ask you questions about your life. And why did you steal me in the first place? Maybe if you gave me a good reason I could help. Especially when Sesshoumaru finds out he's going to flip and you're going to die. But if you told me what you needed and it was reasonable I could stop him. And why did you have to bring Katie into this? She's been through enough already. Poor thing and now you're just freakin' her out. And why are you watching my blood?"

Before she could go on Sir had gotten up, spun around, and covered Kagome's mouth. "You talk too much."

Sir kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome turned her head away from him.

Sir chuckled. He grabbed Kagome's chin and turned her head back. He kissed her on the cheek again.

Kagome tried to move her face again but Sir just held it tighter.

Sir kissed her cheek one more time before he started kissing her neck.

Kagome tried to shake him off but he wouldn't budge. He kept kissing her. Kagome pushed him off of her. "Stop it."

Kagome stood up and walked off the rocks onto the bay.

Sir was not far behind her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Sir took his knife and cut a big gash across Kagome's hand. The hand with the bruise on it. Sir sounded angry when he said, "Don't ever tell me what to do again."

Sir threw her on the ground. "Now get my clothes."

Kagome got up and wiped the dust off her clothes and carefully of her hands. She grabbed Sir's clothes and got him dressed.

Once she was done dressing him Sir pulled a bandana looking thing out from his haori. He grabbed Kagome's wrist, the one connected to her bloody hand. He yanked her all the way to the spring's banks. Sir kneeled down and pulled Kagome down to her knees. He stuck Kagome's hand in the water and shook it around to get the blood off. Then he pulled her hand out and wrapped it in the bandana.

Sir grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her to her feet. They walked that way all the way back to the campsite.

When they got there Sir threw Kagome down next to Katie. Then he walked to his spot and sat down. Where he did nothing but stare at Kagome.

Kagome pulled Katie onto her lap. She hugged her close to her chest.

"Kagome your hand and your face." Katie said.

"It's okay sweetie. It's just a little scratch on my hand." Kagome buried her face in Katie's hair. "Did they touch you while I was gone?"

"No."

"That's good." Kagome remembered the apples. She picked one of them up and handed it to Katie. "You should eat."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to eat to." Kagome picked up the other apple and bit into it.

In the morning,

_COUGH, COUGH _

Kagome had been coughing ever since breakfast ended.

Katie looked up at Kagome. "Kagome."

"I'm okay sweetie. It's just something in the air."

"Okay."

_COUGH, COUGH _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So do you guys hate me or what? sighs happily I love me. I love being evil. Okay so hope y'all like it. In the next chapter Kagome… well bye now.


	15. Poison

Hey y'all I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know I did, but I'm the writer so. Well on with the story. MUWHAHAHAHAHA. I'm evil.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_COUGH, COUGH _

Kagome was still coughing. And it seemed that every step she took she got weaker. Kagome just wanted to collapse on the floor.

"Kagome you don't look so good." Katie said.

"I'm okay." _COUGH, COUGH _

"Kagome."

Kagome's legs were becoming weaker and she fell on her knees.

"Kagome."

_COUGH, COUGH _

One of Sir's mean grabbed Kagome by her arm and pulled her to her feet. He pushed her forward and said, "Keep moving."

Kagome was too weak to put up a fight. She fell to her knees again and continued to cough.

"I said keep moving."

"Wait a minute boys." Sir walked up to Kagome smirking. He bent down to her level and stroked her face.

Kagome didn't move. She just kept coughing.

Sir grinned. "Men we're stopping early today."

It was about five sixish. The sun was starting to go down but there was still light.

Sir placed Kagome's arm around his shoulder and picked her up bridal style. He walked off into the forest. One of Sir's men picked Katie up. Katie started screaming.

"Katie." Kagome mumbled out.

"Don't worry, she won't be in distress for long."

"No. no. Katie." Kagome screamed out.

"Shhhh. My pet you need to calm down. You are very sick and you need to conserve your energy."

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her."

"Yes I did, didn't I? But I promised **I **wouldn't hurt her. I never promised anyone else wouldn't."

"You bastard. You sick jackass. How could you? She's just a child."

"I know. But this is payback. She has to die."

"Payback? For what?"

"What they've taken from me, I'm giving back."

"You're crazy. You're not making sense anymore . Leave her alone please."

"I can't do that my pet." Sir dropped Kagome to the ground.

Kagome could hear Katie screaming. Tears escaped from her eyes on their one accord. "Stop it please."

Sir straddled Kagome's waist. He pulled out his knife from the waist band of his pants. He pointed the tip of his knife to the area a little under her eye. He pressed down and followed the tear to her jaw line. It wasn't long before blood poured out.

"Please don't kill her."

"I didn't think it would take this long. You must be stronger than I thought." Sir leaned down and licked Kagome's bloody cheek.

"What are you talking about?"

"I poisoned you."

"Wh… what?"

"Don't worry you won't die. It's kind of like a um tranquilizer. You see I plan on raping you, impregnating you, marking you, and while all this is happening my men are killing the kid."

Kagome used all the energy she had to slap the son of a bitch across his face.

Sir slapped Kagome harder than before.

Kagome's lip started to bleed.

Sir licked the blood off her lip. He kissed her cheek, then he started kissing her neck.

Kagome felt Sir's fangs slid across her neck. "No." Kagome pushed Sir away from her. All she could do was keep him at arms length. Kagome closed her eyes wishing she wasn't here and Katie was safe. Her screaming had stopped.

Sir's eyes started turning black and his fangs grew longer.

Kagome was doing all she could to keep him away but she was losing her strength fast. Then he was gone and there was a loud crash. Kagome opened her eyes. There standing next to her was Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru."

Faster than she could realize Sesshoumaru had her in his arms.

Sesshoumaru buried his nose in her hair. He held her close to him. He never wanted to let go again.

"Sesshoumaru Katie."

"She's safe. Shigeru and Toshiya took care of it."

"I was so scared when he said he was going to kill her. She started screaming and I couldn't help her."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome heard some groans coming from the direction where Sesshoumaru threw Sir.

Sir eased himself up of the broken down trees. He popped his back, then pushed his dislocated arm back into place.

Sesshoumaru scooped Kagome up and placed her in a safe spot. Then he stood up straight. Anger radiated off of him. Sesshoumaru didn't even think about using his sword. No this man would die by his hands literally. Slowly and painfully.

Sir started to chuckle. "I was wondering when you would get here."

Sesshoumaru just glared at him wondering what he should rip off first.

"Well allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Sir…"

Before he could finish Sesshoumaru had his hand around Sir's throat. Sesshoumaru had him pinned to a tree. "If I wanted to know your name I would have asked."

Sesshoumaru pressed harder on his neck.

Sir started to squirm.

"Breaking your neck wouldn't be pleasurable enough." Sesshoumaru held up his hand, then he drove it into Sir's chest.

Blood started pouring out of Sir's mouth.

Sesshoumaru hand had gone into Sir's lung, causing his lung to fill up with blood. Sesshoumaru removed his hand and drove it threw Sir's chest again. This time Sesshoumaru was by Sir's heart. Sesshoumaru wrapped his fingers around his heart. He held Sir's heart to where it couldn't beat anymore, but not enough to where he would die right at that second.

Once Sir was dead Sesshoumaru broke his neck to make sure he was good and dead. Sesshoumaru dropped his limp body to the floor. Sesshoumaru turned around to face Kagome. She was lying on the floor with her eyes closed. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and kneeled down beside her. He moved her hair out off her face. "Kagome."

No response.

"Kagome."

Silence.

Sesshoumaru's heart beat quickened. "Kagome."

Still nothing.

Sesshoumaru placed his ear against her chest. There was a heartbeat. It was faster than it should be. Sesshoumaru felt her head. She was burning up. She also had a cold sweat coming off of her.

"Kagome. Is she dead?"

Sesshoumaru heard Katie ask. He looked up.

Toshiya was holding Katie. Shigeru was over by Sir staring down at the dude.

"She's not dead, just very sick."

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up. "Follow me."

Sesshoumaru took off into the trees.

Kagome's face hurt. She had just woken up and that's the first thing she felt. Her busted lip, her bruised cheek, and her scratched cheek. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. The room was dark. The bed she was sleeping on was extra soft and the comforter was super big. Kagome put her arm down on the comforter and it basically swallowed it up.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome called out.

In a second Sesshoumaru was by her side sitting on the bed.

"I knew you would be here." Kagome reached out and took Sesshoumaru's hand.

Sesshoumaru used his thumb to stroke the back of Kagome's hand. "How are you doing?"

"My face hurts and my hand hurts to. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

"Three days?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember last?"

"You came for me, hugged me, then moved me by a tree when that guy woke up. I passed out when he started talking."

"I killed him, then when I turned back towards you, you were out. I brought you here and had the healer look at you. He said you were…"

"Poisoned."

"Yes. The healer said there was nothing he could do, that your body would have to fight the poison."

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru moved Kagome's hair out of her face.

"Katie." Kagome shot up. The room started spinning. She placed a hand on her forehead. "I shouldn't get up so fast."

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down on the bed. "It's night time. Katie is asleep. You can see her in the morning. Besides you need to rest."

"Okay. Sesshoumaru."

"Yes?"

"Will you lay with me?"

"Yes."

Kagome smiled. She moved over.

Sesshoumaru got into bed and laid down next to her.

Kagome curled up next to him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sesshoumaru started rubbing circles on Kagome's back.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime."

Kagome smiled. Then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So do you guys love me or hate me. I'm not sure. I went blind two seconds ago. Oh well time to beat people with my blind stick. Bye now. I'm the original pretty pony.


	16. Fighting Leads To Love

Hey y'all I hoped you liked those last couple of chapters. Dramatic wasn't it. Love being evil.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome had only fallen asleep for two hours. When she woke up Sesshoumaru was asleep. Kagome lightly grabbed Sesshoumaru's hair that had fallen over his shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair over and over again. She wasn't really thinking about anything, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

About a couple hours later after that Kagome remembered something. Kagome sat up and looked at the bed side table. It wasn't there. She looked at the other one and it wasn't there either.

When Kagome had sat up, she had woken Sesshoumaru up. Sesshoumaru sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My book. Where is my book?"

"What book?"

"After I put Katie to bed that day you left I wasn't tired so I went to the library. I found a book and started reading. Some time later after that a guard came and gave me a letter. He said some one came by and said it was for me. It had the western symbol on it so I knew it was from your father, so it had to be about the well. I didn't want to read bad news so I was going to have you read it. I put it in the book, but it kept mocking me. So I went to my room and stuck the book on the bed side table. Where is my book?"

"Kagome we are not at the eastern castle. This is my old room when I lived here in the western castle."

"But the letter?"

"Is here."

"It is? Where is it?"

"We'll look at it tomorrow."

"But…"

"Tomorrow. Now get some sleep."

"I wasn't the one sleeping." Kagome whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Sesshoumaru cupped Kagome's face and looked into her eyes. Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, the one against her face, but she didn't move his hand. He kissed her on the forehead, released her hand, then laid back down.

Kagome felt like something was wrong. The whole looking into each other eyes, caressing each other's face. That was suppose to be a kissing moment. And to Sesshoumaru any moment is a kissing moment.

'Maybe he's tired or something.' Kagome thought. Shrugging it off Kagome laid back down and curled up next to Sesshoumaru.

In the morning,

Kagome woke to someone poking her. It was a small finger so she knew who it was. Kagome quickly tackled that person to the bed and started tickling her. Katie started to giggle. Kagome stopped and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Morning Kagome." Katie got up and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck.

Kagome hugged her back.

"I missed you." Katie kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"I missed you too sweetie. But I'm awake now and we can be together."

"Yeah. Come on Kimi said breakfast is ready."

"Kimi? Who's Kimi?"

"Sesshoumaru's mom silly." Katie jumped out of bed and ran towards the door.

Kagome looked around the room looking for Sesshoumaru. She didn't see him. "Katie when you came in here did you see Sesshoumaru?"

"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Now come on." Katie opened the door and ran out into the hallway.

Kagome got out of the bed and ran after her.

After breakfast,

Kagome and Katie went back to Kagome's room. The one she was assigned when she first got here. Katie sat on the bed while Kagome took a bath and got ready. Kagome was thinking where Sesshoumaru could be. He wasn't at breakfast and his mother or father didn't know where he was.

While Kagome was tying her obi there was a knock at the door. Kagome finished up and went to go answer the door. It was Sesshoumaru's mom.

"Hello."

"Hi Kagome. I was wondering if Katie would like to go on a walk."

Kagome turned towards Katie and asked. "Katie would you like to go on a walk with Kimi?"

"Yes I would love to." Katie jumped off the bed and ran up to the two. "Kagome are you coming with us?"

Kimi bent down to Katie's level. "I believe Kagome has something to do." Kimi looked up at Kagome and winked.

"Okay." Katie grabbed Kimi's hand.

Kimi stood up and left with Katie. Kagome could hear Katie ask, "Can we bring Mr. Cujo?"

Kagome closed her door and went to her vanity. She started to do her hair. In the middle of brushing her hair Kagome got an idea. She put her brush down and ran out of the room. Ten minutes later Kagome was standing in the door way of one of the towers. The one that grew those flowers at night.

Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and placed a hand on his arm. He turned from looking out the window to Kagome.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked.

"About an hour after you went back to sleep." Sesshoumaru turned back towards the window.

"Why did you leave?"

"I needed to think about something."

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru was still looking out the window. Kagome leaned against the wall looking at him.

After awhile with Sesshoumaru still acting strange Kagome asked, "What's wrong? You seem very mellow. You're normally calm but this isn't you."

"How would you know?"

"What?"

"You don't know who I am. How do you know how I act?" Sesshoumaru had disdain in his voice. Like he didn't want to talk to her or be in the same place with her.

"Okay so something's wrong with you and before words are said that we'll regret later I'm leaving." Kagome turned around and stormed off.

Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome stomp down the stairs then slam the door when she left. After a little while later Sesshoumaru reached into his shirt and pulled out a folded up piece of cloth. He slowly unraveled the cloth. There laying in the middle of the cloth was a necklace. The necklace was a silver heart connected to a silver chain. Very simple but extremely gorgeous. Sesshoumaru folded it back up and stuck it back into his shirt.

Sesshoumaru let out a big sigh, then he punched the wall. Part of the stone crumbled to the floor and there was a big indention where his fist was. He turned around and slowly descended down the stairs.

Kagome was steaming with anger. She was just so mad at him. He said so little but it meant so much. It was just that attitude of 'you don't know me. Don't try to act like you do. Blah blah blah'.

"Ahh you stupid idiot." Kagome kept stomping through the forest. "He's just… ahh I can't believe him. One minute he's all nice 'go to sleep you've been through a lot' and the next he's all 'get away from me I don't care about you'. Men are just so stupid. I can't believe them. Those macho arrogant ba…"

If you were to have been watching this in a movie one second you would have seen Kagome. The next she would be gone. Kagome had fallen down a hole. She was lying unconscious on the floor.

Ten minutes later,

Kagome started to move. First her fingers, then her feet, then she moved her legs. Kagome sat up and placed a hand on the side of her head. She felt something sticky and wet. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Kagome brought her hand back in front of her face.

"Yup blood." Kagome inspected the rest of her body. Her right arm and hand, and both leg were scratched up. Not enough where she would lose a lot of blood, but it wasn't pretty. "Just great. Just freakin' great. This is just the best day in the world. Uh."

Kagome stood up. Her leg was very sore. She would probably be limping for a couple of days. Kagome leaned against the wall and looked up. The hole she fell through was far up. There was no way of climbing back up. She looked back and forth. The tunnel or whatever she was in had light coming from both ways. "That's very strange. Now I can go to my left and go up or go to my right and go down. With my luck today if I go up I'll probably end up going down. But I'll take my chance."

Kagome hoisted herself off the wall. She used it to steady herself as she walked on. She had to climb up some rocks to get to the upper level. It hurt her leg and she almost slipped. Kagome sat down to get up the last rock. She was just going to sit, then turn around instead of hurting her foot more. But when she sat down and looked at where she came from the light from before down the other tunnel was gone. "That's strange."

"What's strange?"

"AHH." Kagome turned and saw an old lady standing there. Kagome placed a hand over her beating heart.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay I just didn't think anyone would be down here."

"This is my cave. I control this place."

"Oh. Then can you show me the way out of here. The only way I know out is the hole I fell through and I don't think I can get out the same way."

"What hole dear?"

"Well that," Kagome turned her head and pointed at the ceiling. She got quite when she continued with, "hole. It's gone."

"Dear are you okay? You are bleeding from your head."

"No I'm sure. I fell down a hole. That's how I hit my head."

"Well if you say so dear. Now come on."

"Where?"

"Did you not want to leave?"

"Oh right." Kagome eased herself up. She followed the old lady on down the tunnel. "Who are you?"

"Me dear?"

"I don't see anyone else here."

"That's right, we're the only two here."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Who I am?"

"Yes."

"Am just an old lady in a cave."

"But surly you have a name."

"I probably do. Being alone in a cave you don't get to talk to many people. With out saying something you might for get it."

"You forgot your name."

"If I had one in the first place."

Kagome thought that this lady was very strange. First she pops out of know where, then she's like talking in riddles or something. "How long have you lived here?"

"To long to count."

"How did you come across this place?"

"I don't remember."

"Do you remember anything? Ouch." Kagome had stubbed her toe on a rock. She bent down and rubbed her toe. When she stood back up the old lady was gone. "Hello."

Her hello echoed down the tunnel. "Hello." It echoed again.

Kagome started to walk forward. The old lady was gone. "There's no where she could go. It's just a straight tunnel."

Kagome started to walk forward gliding her hand along the wall to help her walk and to feel where the old lady could have escaped from. Kagome had this eerie feeling as she walked on.

_WHOSH _

A huge blast of wind came blowing by. Kagome bent down and curled up against the wall and waited for the wind to stop. Kagome waited a couple of minutes till after it was done to stand back up. She looked around and saw nothing. "Hello."

Nothing. There was no echo this time.

Kagome was starting to freak out. Her hands were shaking. She took some time to calm herself before she walked on again.

While she was walking Kagome had this odd feeling that someone was following her. She would turn around every now and then but see no one. The feeling just grew strong and stronger each time she would look for her invisible stalker. But things were missing the shuffling of the feet, the gravel moving as they stepped on it, the breathing, the person.

Kagome walked on judging her sanity. It didn't help her sanity when she felt someone breathing right next to her ear. She would turn around but no one would be there and when she turned back around the breathing would start up again.

The next thing that started to freak her out was foot steps. They weren't hers and it wasn't from the invisible stalker. The invisible stalker was behind her as these footsteps were in front of her. She tried to call out to them asking if it was the lady from before but she got no answer.

But that wasn't the worst part. She started to hear voices. They weren't coherent but she could tell they weren't just cricks from the cave walls. They wouldn't go away. She'd cover her ears but they wouldn't go away. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying. She curled her legs up against her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face in her knees. Kagome cried some more.

Kagome started rocking back and forth saying over and over again 'it's not real'. Kagome didn't know how long she was doing that but she came out of the trance when some one touched her.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru kneeling down next to her. Kagome crawled away from him. "You're not real."

Sesshoumaru felt it ridicules to crawl across the floor. He could walk like a normal person. He stood up and walked over to her. "Kagome."

Kagome curled up again. She placed her hands over her ears. "You're not real. You're not real. Go away."

Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of Kagome. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands away from her ears. "Kagome listen to me it's me. It's me Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked at her wrist. "I can… feel you."

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's wrist and the instant he did Kagome jumped into his arms. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and started rubbing her back. Kagome started crying again. Sesshoumaru pulled her to her feet. When she was standing Sesshoumaru picked her up and headed back the way he came.

When Sesshoumaru got to the castle he took Kagome straight to the healers. He healed what he could and said that Kagome should stay off her leg for a while. Sesshoumaru took Kagome to his room because the bed was bigger and softer. When Sesshoumaru laid her down Kagome just stared up at the ceiling not even saying a word. Sesshoumaru sat down on the chair he was sitting on not to long ago in this same situation.

Later during night,

Kagome was tossing and turning. She was reliving her day in her dreams.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her on the bed once she started tossing. He placed a hand on her arm and said, "Kagome."

Kagome jolted up and started breathing hard. Sesshoumaru put a hand on Kagome's forehead. Kagome grabbed his hand. She want to hold it but… so she stuck it down and turned her head away from him.

"Kagome I'm…" he grabbed Kagome's chin and turned her face back towards him. "Kagome I'm sorry. I got upset and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Kagome grabbed his hand. "Why did you get upset?"

"I was mad at myself for letting you get captured." It was part of the truth.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. Sesshoumaru hugged her back.

"Sesshoumaru you couldn't have helped it. You were out. It's not like you were there with me."

"I still feel like I could have done something."

"Saving me is the best thing you could have done."

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the forehead. Kagome cupped Sesshoumaru's face and kissed him for real. Sesshoumaru started kissing her back.

Gently and slowly Sesshoumaru used his body to push Kagome on to the bed. Sesshoumaru stopped kissing her on the lips and started kissing her neck. Kagome started to groan and moan as his lips worked their magic on her neck. Sesshoumaru's hand traveled down her body until he got to her obi. He pulled on it and the bow unraveled.

Kagome propped herself up on her elbows. Breathing heavily she said, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her and stroked her face. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips before he went back to what he was doing.

In the morning,

Kagome was laying in bed next to Sesshoumaru. She was playing with her hair with not a care in the world. You think she would be freakin' out. After all she just lost her virginity not too long ago. Most girls flip out, start feeling guilty, or start crying. But not Kagome she was happy. She had a smile on her face and felt like she was where she needed to be.

Kagome could see the sun coming through the crack in the curtains. Kagome turned over and gently crawled over to Sesshoumaru. She kissed him on the cheek over and over again. "Good morning."

Sesshoumaru grabbed his pillow and stuck it over his face.

Kagome pulled the pillow off of his face. "Some one's mister crabby this morning."

"Mister crabby wants some sleep."

"Now what were you doing so late last night that you didn't get any sleep."

"I was…"

Kagome covered up his mouth before he could finish his sentence. "You'll probably say something not polite."

Sesshoumaru grinned under Kagome's hand. Kagome kissed him on the forehead and removed her hand. Kagome rolled back onto her back and sat up, holding the sheets against her chest to keep them covered. Kagome picked her kimono up off the floor and put it on.

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers down her back. "What are you doing?"

"Well it's morning and breakfast will be made soon and I need to take a bath."

"I got a private hot springs here."

"I know but if I take a bath here you'll join me and by the time we're done 'bathing' breakfast would be long over."

"So you mean if you were to take a bath here there would be a good chance that I would get…"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Laid."

"Uh. Perverted man."

"I could be more perverted."

"I don't think you could."

"Come here."

Kagome leaned over to him. Sesshoumaru sat up and whispered something in to Kagome's ear. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth. Sesshoumaru laid back down propping himself up on one elbow.

"So am I more perverted?"

"Yeah and dirty."

"You can clean me and make me less dirty."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was about to get out of bed when Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Are we going to go through this again?"

"The healer said that you should stay off your feet for a couple of days."

"Oh. But I need to bath."

Sesshoumaru sat up and found his pants. He got out of bed and put them on. He walked over to Kagome's side and picked her up. He headed for his private hot springs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So how'd y'all like it? A little sad then it got happy. I ain't all evil. .000000001 of me ain't evil.


	17. The Witch In The Southern Swamps

Hey y'all. So sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy with moving, and try to graduate, and my two new stories, and two old stories. Sad to say but this story is almost over. Only one more chapter then ka-put. Well on with the story.

I have graduated high school. Today. Oh yeah. Who rocks? Me I do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Last time,

_Kagome had gotten trapped in a witch's underground cave that slowly turns you crazy. Sesshoumaru found her and brought her back to the castle before it happened. She had hurt her leg and was told not to walk on it for about a week. That night Kagome and Sesshoumaru made love for the first time. _

One week later,

"So this is the place?" Kagome questioned. You could hear her nervousness trembling in her voice.

"Yes."

"It's… it's um…"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kissed the top of her head, "It will be okay Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. You'll always be here for me."

"Are you ready?"

"No, but let's go anyways."

Sesshoumaru let Kagome go and held on to her hand as they entered into the forest and slowly faded into the darkness.

Now let's back up some.

While Kagome was forced to stay in bed, she and Sesshoumaru talked about a lot of stuff. One of them being the letter. The letter said that the witch of the southern swamps knows the solution for Kagome's problem. They were a little uneasy talking about it, because it meant that the well might be fixed and Kagome might be going home. None of them wanted it. Kagome had admitted her love for Sesshoumaru and he did the same in his own way. She didn't want to leave him or Katie. Katie had become like her daughter. Always dependent on her, wanting to be with her, needing her for the smallest things. Sure she had Kimi, but she wanted Kagome more. Kagome didn't want to go, but if it was for the good of the whatever is going on she would do it. It's just the way she was.

When Kagome was able to walk again, she demanded that they go see the witch as soon as possible. She wanted to get it over with as soon as she can. Sesshoumaru and Kagome found it best if Katie stay in the safety of the western castle. Katie started to cry and screamed out for Kagome. Kagome hugged her tight and told her she'd be back. To be a good girl cause she'd know if she wasn't. Katie promised that she would be, and that she'd be waiting for both of them to return. Kagome cried when they first left the castle, but Sesshoumaru got her to calm down.

Now back to where we were.

Kagome had a death grip on Sesshoumaru's hand. If she was strong enough she probably would have broken his bones by now. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but to soothe her some he rubbed his thumb over her hand. Kagome eased up on the pressure.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I'm not really scared of this place but it's just that the last time I ran into a witch she tried to turn me insane."

"It's alright. I'd be nervous to; you know if I wasn't me."

Kagome let out a giggle. "Thank you for coming with me."

"I wasn't going to let you go alone. You tend to get into trouble when you go off by yourself."



"I do not."

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Kagome and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit. A tiny insy winny little bit."

"Yeah, that's it."

"It is." Kagome nodded her head to make the statement final.

Sesshoumaru raised Kagome's hand to his mouth and kissed it. Kagome smiled and tried not to blush.

The farther they went into the swamp the muddier it got. The swamp gave off an odious smell. You had to breathe through your mouth, because if you breathed through your nose for too long you'd become nauseas.

"How are you holding up Sesshoumaru? With the smell and all."

"It smells no different than a dead body."

"Do you go around and sniff dead bodies a lot or something?"

Sesshoumaru nudged Kagome.

"I'm just kidding. Well I guess you're use to this then. But seriously I'm about to throw up with this smell. Couldn't she be located in a field of flowers or something?"

"We can't all be fruity."

"Are you calling me fruity?"

"Of course not koi."

Kagome smiled again and blushed. She looked away so he wouldn't see it.

Sesshoumaru let go of her hand and quickly wrapped his arms around her. He blew on the tip of her earlobe, which sent shivers down her back. Then he whispered in her ear, "You like it when I call you that, don't you?"

"Mmmmhm."



Without a seconds notice, Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style. "We're about to walk into a swamp. I don't want you to get your feet dirty."

"Okay." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Twenty minutes later,

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome down in front of the little shack. Kagome became nervous again and tensed up. Sesshoumaru put a hand on her back and looked down at her. Kagome broke eye contact with the shack and looked up at Sesshoumaru. She let out a big breathe of air. She headed towards the shack's door with Sesshoumaru right behind her. When she was about to knock a raspy woman's voice said enter.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the dwelling to find an old woman sitting on the floor. She was surrounded by candles and a bowl of burning incents was in front of her. "You've finally come."

"Ye… uh yeah." Kagome stuttered.

"Is your leg feeling better?"

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome behind him. He glared down at the old hag.

"Relax boy. I do not wish to harm your lover. But I will not talk to her unless you leave and wait outside."

"I'm not leaving her alone." Sesshoumaru tone could freeze the earth for centuries to come.

"Then it looks like you came here for nothing."

Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and pulled him away from the old lady. Then she whispered to him, "Sesshoumaru I don't want you to leave my side either. I only feel safe when you're by my side. But we have to find out what's going on with the well. And I don't know if she's the only person who knows but she's all I – we got right now. And I know we could find someone else but how long will that take. And if me here is messing something up the longer we wait the more messed up it is going to be. Now I know you have really good hearing, and senses, and that if I called for you you'd be here in less than a second. So what do you say?"

After looking into the eyes of his beautiful Kagome, Sesshoumaru glared at the old hag. "If you do anything to her, I will give you a very slow and painful death, then I shall place 

your head on a stake on the top of my castle telling everyone that you decided to deceive this Sesshoumaru and did not live to tell about it."

"As much fun as that sounds, like I said before, I do not wish to harm your lover. Now leave so we can begin."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand behind Kagome's head and leaned down and kissed her. "Call if you need anything."

"I will."

With that Sesshoumaru turned around and left, leaving the two females alone to chat.

"He loves you very much." The witch said.

Kagome turned around to face her. She nodded her head yes.

"Set dear. We have much to discuses."

Kagome walked towards her, careful with each step she took. She sat down on her knees in front of her and waited for the lady to talk.

"Shouldn't you ask your question first?"

"What's wrong with the well?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That is correct. It finally did it's job right."

"What do you mean?"

"On your sixteenth birthday you were not suppose to arrive in the feudal era."

"I didn't think I was suppose to arrive there in the first place."

"You were suppose to arrive here. It was your destined fate from the very begging."

"My destined fate?"



"You're heart was never fully Inuyasha's was it."

Kagome shot up. "How do you know about him? He hasn't been born yet in this era."

"I'm a witch my dear. I have many powers. Now please sit back down. We have more to talk about."

Kagome slowly sat back down. "No it wasn't. Because I knew there was another and she'd be before me any day."

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yes it is."

"Did you really love him Kagome?" after a very long pause from Kagome the witch continued, "I guess that answers my question."

"You may have thought you did, but even with him there was always an empty feeling. No matter how nice he was to you or how loving he seemed you always had that empty feeling deep in your gut."

"How do you know all this?"

"But not with the young lord right? From the first time you saw him in his father's tomb you felt whole didn't you."

"Well I… um."

"It wasn't because Inuyasha finally showed some emotion towards you when he said he's trying to protect you. It's because he was there. When you touched him for the first time, when you pulled him out of the river, it felt right didn't it. When he held you for the first time, kissed you, made…"

"Okay I got it."

"My point is…"

"That we were destined to be together."

"Yes. Now the well has been fixed. You can go back to the feudal era and once there back and forth between there and your home. But if you do decide to leave you cannot come 

back. And you cannot just assume that the young lord is going to wait for you. The choice is yours dear."

"Thank you." Kagome stood up dazed and walked out of the shack.

Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall waiting for Kagome. When she emerged from the door he stood up straight and walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get the information that you needed?"

"Yes."

"So…"

Hey y'all sorry for the long time no update. I'm going to write the next and final chapter after this. It's sad isn't it? Thank you all for reading and reviewing I love y'all.


	18. Let's Go Home

Hey y'all so this is my last chapter. So sad ain't it. Thank you to all who has read and reviewed. Well with out further ado I will go on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Last time:

"_So……"_

Now:

"So do you like living in your parent's house?"

"What?"

"Well you left home for a reason, but I like you're parent's house. Well unless you want your own castle. Design it your way, have your own servants and soldiers. What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, instead he hugged her with all his might. Well without breaking her and killing her. Kagome hugged him back.

"So shall we go home or are we leaving in this shack for now on?" Kagome asked.

"Let's go home."

Later in life,

Kagome told Sesshoumaru about Naraku or Onigumo. She told him that they should track him down and kill him before he came in contact with Kikyo and the jewel. Oh course Naraku hadn't been born when she told Sesshoumaru, and she didn't want Sesshoumaru to kill a child so they waited till he became a bandit.

With this many good things had happened. Kikyo lived and mated to Inuyasha. Yes Inuyasha was still born. Kagome didn't interfere in that affair.

Sango's clan didn't die. It was Naraku's plan to get the fighters away from the village then kill the others while they were gone. Her brother was still alive, her father, and all her comrades. She was living a happy life.

Without Naraku Miroku's family was never cursed. His hand was cursed on it's own with his perverted ways. His father lived, his grandfather lived, and he had no threat of dying. Well besides living in the feudal era and the treats of the villagers because you slept with their women.

Without the shattered jewel shards the thunder brothers didn't go power crazy and kill Shippo's father. Shippo had his father and his father had him.

Another thing is every single person who's live was destroyed or ended because of the shattered jewel or Naraku was no longer in danger. They could live and live the life they were suppose to.

But one thing Kagome had to do personally with the help of Sesshoumaru. Little Rin. Her parents and brothers were killed because of bandits and not because of the jewel. Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru down to the village where she first met Koga. She kind of hunted Rin down without making it obvious. They became close and Kagome begged for her to come back with them. Rin agreed and ended up becoming very attached to Sesshoumaru.

When they returned with Rin, her and Katie became instantly attached. Kagome had fun watching them. Her own little family.

Now,

"Mommy, mommy." A boy called out.

Kagome turned from her spot in the garden to see her fourth child running towards her. He jumped into his mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hey little one."

"Mommy Aimi and Umi are fighting again."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Come on. Let's go stop them before they kill each other."

When Kagome neared her daughter's room she saw her first born, her eldest son, leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to watch them get into trouble." Daichi chuckled.

Kagome hit him on the arm. Then she handed over Ginjiro, her second son. "Here take your brother and go get ready for dinner."

"Come on squirt I'll show you how to irritate mom."

After her sons were gone Kagome screamed. "GIRLS." And after that doom.

After dinner,

Kagome exited the closet and saw her beloved mate sitting on the bed reading. An evil plan accumulated in her mind. She walked over to the bed and slowly crawled in. She started to nibble on Sesshoumaru's earlobe.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Having some fun."

Kagome moved her lips from his ear to his neck. She started to suck on his neck and then lightly bite it.

In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and flipped her over so he was on top. "My turn."

Kagome smiled and giggled as Sesshoumaru started his attack.

Okay y'all well that was the end. No more I Can Love You Like That. It's really sad. Looking back at it, it took me three times to start this story. One of Kagome being locked in a tomb with Sesshoumaru after she ended up in the past. Another of Kagome falling through the well, landing in the past, having Sesshoumaru's parents find her, but Kagome lost her memory. Then there was this one. Well 'tis all. Peace y'all.


End file.
